Twilight Time Adaption
by Power Master
Summary: Based on 'Twilight Time' from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4, Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders took the advantage of Twilight Sparkle's fame in becoming the popular at the school, and dealing with their new member Ronald the Squire. Twilight must make an impression to Lord Azure Phoenix of her teachings and skills.
1. Twilight the Mentor

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, time for me to start my work. I repeat: this set between 'The Tale of Sentry' and 'It Ain't Easy Being Breezie'. This is the adaption of 'Twilight Time'. It's still based on the episode, but with different ways and adding up. Alright, time to start.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twilight the Teacher**

In the early morning...

At Twilight's home: Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Ben were at its entrance. Both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Mare hugged for the moment, before they departed.

"So, will you be okay?" asked concern Twilight.

Ben chuckled gently, "Don't worry, Twilight. I'll be fine. Besides, Flash will be there for me, just in case if Chase really is 'the bad guy'."

Ever since Chase the Warrior came to her home, Twilight Sparkle became concern and suspicious on his behavior, and wondered of whether she can trust him or not. Yet... Chase had proven to be loyal, brave and caring Earth Pony, he did help her friends and family out... And such as training Ben, helping Fluttershy in tending the animals and helping Applejack in taking care of the farm. It seems her friends didn't seem to have large doubts on him, yet they knew they had to be careful of the stranger until they know it is safe to do it. Twilight Sparkle had hope not to create another disruption and argument again, like Shining Armor's Wedding. She tried not to accuse anyone, unless she had the evidence to prove it.

Twilight sighed in concern, "Ben..."

Seeing his beloved's concern expression, Ben sighed in annoyance, while his eyes rolled over, "I know, Twilight. I'll be fine. I promise. Besides, we've been through the worst before. And in the end, we've made it out alive. So, don't worry."

Feeling concern for her beloved's safety, yet she knew he was right, making Twilight to smile, "Yeah... Take care, Ben."

Ben smiled at Twilight Sparkle. He leaned his muzzle to her muzzle and gave his passionate kiss on her lips. She can feel her lovely yet passionate kiss, she kissed him back gently. They kissed for the moment. They departed and gave their nuzzling on each other's head gently for the moment. They stopped, looked at each other and gave their sincere and gentle smiles. Ben turned and headed off for his training.

Twilight sighed, giving her happiness and glad expression before she spoke, "Ben is such a good stallion. He knows how to comfort ponies like us."

"Yeah... He'd made pretty cool dad," said Spike, nodding his head. He turned to his adoptive mother and asked, "Ready for Twilight Time?"

Twilight turned to Spike. She nodded her head and gave her smile to him, "Yes, Spike. Go and prepare for it."

"Yes, ma'am," saluted Spike, "Ever since you came to Ponyville, you started to build your learning center for fillies and colts

Twilight giggled lightly, "Well Spike, I can't help it. Ever since I became Princess Celestia's student, I became better in using my magic. I was inspired by her teachings and guidance. So, I decided to teach some ponies."

"Yeah... So far, the only ponies you're teaching with are Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Yes, Spike; Nyx is the first pony I taught with, in both magic and the Equestria. She then led Cutie Mark Crusaders to here for me to teach. I'm so honor."

"Yeah, I know, mom," sighed Spike, "But so far... Cutie Mark Crusaders hadn't improve any of their skills. I guess they're having hard time in it."

"Improving skills need some time, Spike," Twilight smiled, "but I have faith. One day... they will make a good progress of it."

"Yeah... I guess so."

Spike scratched his head, smiled happily. Twilight smiled at him. Her hoof went over his right shoulder, bringing him close to her. Feeling curious and wondrous, he turned to her. She smiled at him. She leaned towards him and gave a small kiss on his head, like what mothers do to their children.

Spike gasped, felt Twilight's kiss on his head, blushed, "Wow... You'd never kiss me before. But I guess mothers do that all the time."

Twilight blushed, understanding of Spike had said, giggled happily, "Yes. After all, Spike, you were so close to me... And I don't know what it feels like to have a son until you came. I am honor, son."

Spike smiled at what Twilight had said.

"Come on, Spike," said Twilight, "let's get everything ready."

Spike nodded his head. Both him and Twilight Sparkle turned their backs to their home's entrance, preparing to enter it.

"_Gong Zhu_ (Princess)! _Gong Zhu_ (Princess)!" A voice shouted in Ma's Language, startled both Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike. They turned and encountered the familiar navy Mystic Soldier. He was running towards them. "_Muguang Shanyao Gong Zhu_ (Princess Twilight Sparkle)!"

The Mystic Soldier panted in tired and exhausted from running and trying to regain his strength and breath. He breathed in and out, steadying himself up. He looked at Twilight and Spike.

Spike scratched his head, with both curious and confuse, "What did he just say? I don't think it's English."

"That's because. It's Ma's Language, Spike. I'll handle it." Twilight explained. Turned to Mystic Soldier, she spoke in Ma's Language: "_Huan Ying, Xian Sheng_ (Greetings, sir). _Ni Hai Hao Ma_ (Are you alright)?"

The Mystic Soldier nodded his head. He cleared his throat before he spoke: "Princess Twilight Sparkle. I brought the message from his lordship, Lord Azure Phoenix."

"Lord Azure Phoenix?" Asked Twilight Sparkle and Spike, in surprise and shock.

Spike gulped in concern, "You mean the guy we met during the fight with Brave Heart? And the one who got anger and revenge issue with Nyx? Oh no! What if Azure Phoenix still had problems with her?!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, of what Spike had said, giggled, "Ohh Spike. Azure Phoenix is no longer have his hatred on Nyx ver since she faced him about the consequence she had before, and his daughter returned to him. He forgave her."

Twilight Sparkle turned to the Mystic Soldier. He gave the scroll to her. She took it through her magic lavender levitation.

"And your highness," said Mystic Soldier, "Be prepare for Lord Azure's three advisors' arrival. I hope you are ready for his lordship's objective."

"Objective?," asked concern Twilight, "What objective?"

Without giving explanation, Mystic Soldier disappeared in blue smoke.

Spike looked confuse and concern, asked, "What was that about?"

Princess Twilight Sparkle shrugged. She opened the scroll and read it carefully. From reading the message, her eyes widened in shock and worry. She gulped in concern. Spike noticed her expression. He approached her, touching her back head. She turned to Spike and asked him to take a note.

Seeing Twilight's expression and reaction, Spike knew something important was about to happen. He took both quill and a yellow scroll out from his back. Twilight spoke out while Spike wrote down of what she had said.

* * *

A moment later...

Within her home, Princess Celestia entered it. Twilight showed the scroll to her former mentor, who received the young princess's letter in early morning, read it carefully:

_'Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I, Lord Azure Phoenix, has a request for you to do. Ever since you became Princess Celestia's student, you had proven yourself a worthy student and became the Alicorn. I'm truly impressed. And I had seen your powers and leadership since the day you fought Brave Heart._

_I was told that you taught students to perfect their skills and abilities. I wish to see your results of teachings. But be warned, I can be earlier than what my messenger had inform you. If you prove your teachings result to me, I would consider on placing Mystic Learning Committee at Ponyville. I wish you luck, Twilight Sparkle. I expect no failure._

_Signed by_  
_Azure Phoenix'_

Princess Celestia closed the scroll, and turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"Ohhh... I'm so worried, Princess Celestia," said Twilight, in her concern and fear, "Lord Azure Phoenix want to see my results of teaching Cutie Mark Crusaders! I'm worry! What am I gonna do?! I'm being pressured again! I haven't felt it since Crystal Empire test you gave me."

Princess Celestia sighed, knowing Twilight would reacted in her concern and fear again, spoke up: "Calm down, Twilight. You have nothing to worry about."

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah, Twi. No need to feel pressure or rush over again. Besides, I'm sure Cutie Mark Crusaders will pass their test. They will be flying colors!'

Twilight sighed and explained: "I know, Spike. But this is Azure Phoenix we're dealing with. He was not only known as 'Emperor of Land of Ma' and 'Conqueror of the North', but as 'Master of the Talents'! He watched, observed and learned of both his enemies and allies of how good their talents were. Azure Phoenix will give the critic and comments to them. He may recruit them."

Princess Celestia nodded her head and said, "That is correct, Twilight Sparkle. But do not worry, I'm sure you can make it."

Twilight's eyes remained worry, scared and concern, panicking said: "This won't be like before! This is like taking a test from a different teacher! I'm in big trouble now! What If I fail?! What if Lord Azure decided to take me away from my home?! What if... HE decided to wage a ward against you?! I'm gonna be in big trouble if I don't succeed it!"

"_**Twilight Sparkle!**_" Princess Celestia shouted. Twilight Sparkle yelped in shock. She continued, "Azure Phoenix will not start the war. But taking over your home, yes, should the ruler proven to be unworthy, Twilight. But I have faith in you. You will succeed. Besides, have you ever failed me before?"

Twilight Sparkle thought for the moment. She remembered of the tests she had been through, and at the very end, she passed them. She smiled and shook her head.

"Good. Then, I'm sure that you'll succeed your mission. I had faith in you, Twilight. Do your best."

Twilight smiled and nodded her head.

"And if Azure Phoenix indeed start a war against me, I will knock some sense into him," She sighed while shaking her head, "That Alicorn is too ambitious. That Azury. He really needs someone to be there. Somehow, he, me and Ben's father could have been best friends and team, though I don't like the idea of 'Love Triangle'."

Twilight looked surprise, asked, "Wait? Did you say Ben's father? And what do you mean 'Love Triangle'?"

Princess Celestia gulped. She felt her heart pounding in worry and concern. Her mind filled with fears. Princess Celestia quickly shook her head before she spoke: "Well, for starters, Azure Phoenix and I, were used to be lovers after my sister's banishment. But... He and I don't always agree on the terms of ruling the kingdom. As for Ben's father... he was a good friend, and... he was killed before giving his son to me."

"And Love Triangle?"

"As of that, he used to have feelings. But I ignore it because I do not wish him to get in trouble and involved with Azure. One thing I don't want is troubles."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head in understanding. She turned to Spike, giving an order: "Spike. Go get my students. It's time to show Lord Azure Phoenix what my students can do."

Spike saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Spike headed off to the entrance.

Princess Celestia smiled: "Remember, Twilight. If there's the problem, call me. I will handle it, especially Azure Phoenix."

Twilight smiled at her former mentor. Princess Celestia turned and headed to the entrance door. She closed the door gently. She looked at the sky. She sighed in shame and upset. She had thoughts, _'Forgive my deception, Twilight. But I can't let you... or Ben know the truth. Especially involving of my death daughter...'_

Princess Celestia flew up to the sky.

* * *

In the afternoon...

Her entrance door was knocked. Twilight Sparkle opened it. She then met Schemetrick, cyan Earth Pony with gray mane, small mustache and short tail with his Cutie Mark is Chinese Brush and Scrolls wore the navy Advisor's robe and headwear, and light yellow Earth Pony had a blond curly mane and tail and his Cutie Mark is books wore the bun-shaped with chopstick and wore the greenish and navy Advisor's robe.

"Master Schemetrick, welcome," Twilight Sparkle greeted, bowed before him. She stood up and noticed two Earth Ponies. "These must be other two advisors of Lord Azure Phoenix."

Schemetrick nodded his head. He held Twilight's hoof up. He kissed on her hoof with his gentle smile, "Yes, indeed, your highness. The cyan Earth Pony is Master James the Confident, and yellow Earth Pony is Troy the Cautious, and of course, yours truly, Schemetrick the Charm."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "I am honor."

Master James bowed, "Yes, so are we. I hope your students are prepared for it."

"I'm sure they will," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "I had faith in them."

Troy chuckled gently, "Alright then. Bring us to them."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, bringing Schemetrick, Master James and Troy inside of her hom.

"Nyx!" Twilight called out, "We have guests. Can you bring your friends down?"

"Coming!" Nyx answered.

Nyx came down the stairs. But she wasn't alone. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, Twist and Pipsqueak followed her to the ground floor. They stood together in one straight line, in front of Twilight Sparkle, Schemetrick, Master James and Troy the Cautious.

"Welcome to Golden Oak Library!" Cutie Mark Crusaders greeted and bowed.

"Not bad," commented Troy, writing the notes down on his paper on his paperclip, "having manners to the VIPs. Well done."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "I'm sure that every filly and colt knows that."

Master James chuckled, "We shall see, your highness. After all, this is Modern Era. Come. Let us see what your students can do."

"Alright then," Twilight Sparkle calmly, said, "let's begin with Nyx."

Nyx smiled. She stood in front of the center. She closed her eyes, clearing everything from her mind as she concentrating and focusing her dark navy magic aura through her horn. It glowed brightly. She opened her eyes. They revealed the whitish eye balls. It blinded everyone in the library, causing them to blocked the light with their hooves.

For the moment later, the white light dispersed. The ponies in Golden Oak Library, removed their hooves from blocking, looked at their friend. They gasped in awe and surprise. Nyx as the black mare Alicorn with her purple mane combed back with her cyan hairband, grinned at the crowds.

Master James hummed gently, "Hmm... Impressive. This is second pony we had encountered to perform Battle Mode. Well done."

Troy chuckled, "Question remained: what else can you do with this form? Surely, you had some surprises to surprise us, kid."

"And please," said Schemetrick, "Don't gives us the simple tricks we had seen so far: Unicorn Blast and Barrier. Most of military had them."

Nyx giggled, "Be my guess, advisors." She cleared her throat as she's about to begin her spells. She cried out, "Gravity Moon-Drive!"

Her horn glowed in dark navy bright, Nyx smiled gently. She looked around of her surrounding, seeking her target to fire at. She spotted Phobos coming down from the stairs. Her horn formed the small black orb. She smirked. She fired the dark navy blast at him. He yelped in shock and pain, feeling his body had trapped in the black sphere-like.

For the moment later, the black sphere disappeared. Phobos looked confuse and worry, looked around his surroundings. A while later, he felt his body being lifted and levitated by magic. He had his eyes shrunken. He screamed in fear and panic for help. Nyx giggled, moving her head around, causing the Moon Dragon to move around on the hall. Schemetrick, Master James and Troy wrote everything down on their notepads from their observation.

"NYX!" Phobos cried, "Put me down! NOW!"

Nyx smirked, "Okay."

Nyx's horn stopped glowing. The dark navy aura around Phobos disappeared. He had his eyes shrunken again. He screamed out loud in fear. He fell right on the ground hard.

"Ow..." Phobos groaned painfully.

Schemetrick, Master James and Troy clapped their hooves. Nyx transformed back to her filly form.

Master James chuckled gently, "Most impressive, Nyx. You certainly live up to your mother's expectation no doubt. Just like Prince Strikespell, he's the only one who can lived up to his father's expectation. She will become her mother's successor."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Master James, with all due respect, I don't need the successor. Besides, Nyx is already a best pony in magic."

Hearing of what Twilight had said, Master James chuckled in amusement, "Why, that's interesting. Lord Azure Phoenix never told me that you can be amusing when you said you don't need the successor. That's the good one."

Twilight blinked her eyes in surprise, said, "Hey! I didn't -"

Troy interrupted, "Next, please." Twist moved to the front, with couple of books. He asked, "Okay. So, little girl, what are you going to do with these books?."

Twist blushed. She took one another History Book in front of three advisors, explained: "Well. I read books - lots of books like who is the founder of Ponyville before Mayor Mare take over as the Mayor of Ponyville? Why, it's Granny Smith. Then, who is the one who defeated the Tyrant Emperor of Land of Ma and various warlords? Lord Azure Phoenix. And as of old legends, Megan, our creator defeated the Warlord of the Darkness: Tirek. And then -!"

Schemetrick chuckled gently, commented, "Okay, Twist, that would be enough. I think we got your point. You actually had good various knowledge from books. Next please."

Twist smiled. She moved back to her friends. Twist gave the hoof up to Nyx. Dinky Doo came to the front. She bowed to them. She focused all of her energy through her horn. She groaned in determination, trying to make something happen.

_**Popped!**_

The form of Angel the Bunny appeared in the smoke. Three Advisors awed at the sights. Dinky Doo smirked, blasting at Angel. _**Popped!**_ The bunny disappeared in the smoke, and came with Gummy. **_Popped!_** He disappeared by her blast, and came with the appearance of Winora the Dog. **_Popped!_** Winore disappeared in smoke.

"I call it. Summoning pets," Dinky Doo proudly, said.

Troy smiled, "Hmm... Interesting spell you possessed, Dinky. Well done. Next."

Dinky Doo smiled in approval. She moved to her friends. Pipsqueak moved to the front.

"What ability would you have, little one?" Master James asked gently.

"This," Pipsqueak said proudly, taking blue jewel-like, "I want to become the adventurer. I want to explore across the world and discover next things. But so far, I only found this one in Ponyville."

Schemetrick, Master James and Troy came towards the item that Pipsqueak found. Schemetrick took the golden dragon-like statue on small box. Master James and Troy looked at it. They observed and examined carefully on the items for the moment. They looked at each other. They smiled.

Schemetrick commented, "Well, this is just a jewel, but well done." He turned to Twilight Sparkle, commented: "Well done, Twilight Sparkle. It seems your teachings and guidance to the students have proven well."

Twilight Sparkle smiled in approval. She turned to the remaining of Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Twilight said, "Now, Sweetie Belle, let's begin with the basic spell: Levitation. I want you to levitate on the smallest object to biggest. Starting with eraser."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, smiled, "Nope. I want to levitate the broom. I know I can do it!"

Twilight Sparkle looked shock and surprise, as well as other four. Three Advisors, turned to three Cutie Mark Crusaders, with their notepad and brushes.

"Ah, Sweetie Belle," said Twilight in concern, approaching to Rarity's little sister, "Maybe we should run through the steps another few times before you tried on your own."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, said confidently, "Nope. Ready to give it a shot!"

Twilight Sparkle remained skeptical of Sweetie's choice. Turning and looking at the broom, before she looked at three advisors. They smiled gently, waiting to see the result.

Turned to Sweetie Belle, Twilight sighed gently, "Okay then."

Sweetie Belle smiled. Her horn sparkle greenly a little at her broom, which is covered in green aura. It then vibrated like it's trying to move. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at the event with awe and surprise. Three Advisors looked at the event carefully. She groaned, struggling to move the broom, with all of her might and strength. She lifted her head up high, and higher, hoping to bring the broom move and up.

Sweetie Belle gave the last strength to push her head up hard. The crack sounded from Sweetie Belle's neck. Her horn stopped glowing. The broom fell to the ground.

"Ugh! I think I threw my neck up." Sweetie Belle groaned in pain. She moved her head down, rubbing her neck gently. She faced to three Advisors, who looked odd, shock and not expected. Sweetie Belle sighed, looking down, "Sorry."

"No, no, no, no, no, Sweetie Belle," Troy said gently, "It's okay. Besides, you did make the broom move a bit. Besides, as far as my observation, you are the first pony determined to try in lifting the heavy stuff. That is the way of the spirit, girly."

"Well, she did fail," Sarcastically, Master James said.

"Master James!"

"What?! It's true."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "He's right. That thing weights the ton."

The door was opened by Spike as he entered and asked, "Hey, has anyone see my -!" He spotted the broom in front of him. He smiled, grabbed the broom up high. It spun around before he grabbed it. "Got it."

Spike whistled happily, sweeping around the area.

Six Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered around Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle huffed in upset, "Hmph, I'll never get my Cutie Mark for this."

"Maybe not," Twilight Sparkle said gently, approaching to Sweetie Belle, "but I'm happy to keep helping you learn just for the fun of it as long as you like."

Nyx smiled while nodded her head, "Mom's right. It'll be alright, Sweetie Belle. I promise."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "It'll be okay."

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Hmph Hmm. A little more magic practice and liftin' brooms'll be a cinch!"

Hearing of what her friends had spoken, Sweetie Belle smiled gently.

Spike continued sweeping the floor until he encountered the parts, screws, wheels and pedals in front of him. He gasped in shock and upset, "Hey! Who's gonna clean this mess?"

Scootaloo giggled gently, approaching to the parts of unicycle,

"This is no mess." She smiled, explaining, "These are the carefully arranged pieces of a unicycle I took apart and will be putting back together. As soon as Twilight shows me how."

Scootaloo looked up. She gave a puppy dog eyes and smile, squeaked cutely and happily. Twilight Sparkle shook her head gently.

Twilight sighed: "Scootaloo, I already told you I won't show you how but I'll help you find the instruction so you can figure it out yourself."

Scootaloo groaned in disappointment, standing up and complained: "Ugh! I hate research,"

Turned to her back, Scootaloo headed to the book shelf.

Twilight smiled, instructed: "To your left, third shelf from the bottom. You'll find it in no time,"

Troy wrote it down while commented, "Rather to help her students. Allow the students to try themselves out by following the instruction and plans. Interesting."

"Wow," said Pipsqueak, in impressed, "your mom is so awesome. I'm glad that I join Cutie Mark Crusaders to be with not only my friends, but with the Princess herself. This is the amazing."

Nyx smiled gently, "Thanks for the comment, Pip."

Apple Bloom approached Twilight Sparkle and commented, "Thanks so much for helpin' us all learn these new skills, Twilight."

Twilight turned to Apple Bloom with a smile, "Always glad to pass on my love of learning for learning's sake."

Apple Bloom sighed in upset. She approached to the plant pot, and science's flasks, test tubes, tubes and so on that had various chemicals and mixtures, said in concern, "Only I'm afraid I'll never get the hang of this potion-makin'."

Three Advisors looked surprise and odd at Apple Bloom's statement, as well as Twilight Sparkle and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twist approached to Apple Bloom, asked in concern, "Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula Twilight gave you?"

Showing concern and worry, Apple Bloom looked at plant pot, said, "Well... uh... more or less."

Apple Bloom gave the concern look to Twilight Sparkle. She remained calm, giving a smile to Nyx. She said, "Well, let's try it out on this apple seedling and see how we do."

Apple Bloom gulped in concern, turned and faced to the science equipment, "Oh... I hope this works."

"It'll be fine." Dinky said confidently.

Apple Bloom gulped, pushing the tap down gently. The yellowish teardrop-shaped slowly came off from its injection tap needle-like. Twilight Sparkle, Cutie Mark Crusaders and three Advisors looked at the teardrop of yellow chemical carefully and cautiously.

The yellowish teardrop dropped on the plant pot. It caused the greenish explosion, along with greenish smoke. Everyone coughed out loud. Everyone blew and waved the smoke away. They turned to the plant pot. The little green plant with its yellow bud, slowly, going up. It stood still. Before anything could happen, the plant coughed out loud and nonstop.

Apple Bloom showed her concern and worry, looking up at Twilight, her friends and three advisors. They giggled and chuckled.

Apple Bloom looked annoyed and unhappy mood, glancing at the plant, commented: "Layin' it on a little thick there, aren't we, pal?"

The plant sighed of tired. It laid down.

"He isn't the only one!" Master James complained, coughing out loud and nonstop, "did I ever told you that I'm completely allergic to '**_Dandelion_**'?! Unbelievable!"

Master James continued coughing while both Schemetrick and Troy chuckled out loud, as well as others.

* * *

On the outside of Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and three Advisors were outside, chatting.

Twilight sighed in concern, "I hope the first day's result didn't turn out worse."

Master James looked angry and annoyed, "Well, if you referring that '**_Dandelion_**'? Then, yes, it is."

Schemetrick rolled his eyes before he smiled, "No, it isn't, Twilight. As far as we know of, your students did not bad. But for Nyx, our Lord and we have no less expect of her since she has your blood."

Troy nodded his head, commented, "I'd say that Cutie Mark Crusaders have long way to go. For now, our Lord would like to hear our results. But rest assure, our Lord or any of our officer will be here for your Twilight Time."

"But make sure, no dandelion," complained Master James, "That thing bloomed and made me sick. Very sick. The last thing I want is that stupid Chicken Pox."

Twilight giggled gently, "Of course. I look forward for tomorrow onward. I assure you that Cutie Mark Crusaders will improve their skills."

Schemetrick chuckled gently, "That will be our Lord to decide. Enjoy the weekend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Schemetrick, Master James and Troy disappeared in dark navy smoke. Spike came out from the entrance of Golden Oak Library.

"I'd say things gone pretty well?" Spike asked.

Twilight smiled, "Yes, Spike. I can't wait to help Cutie Mark Crusaders in learning their lessons. But more importantly, I hope Lord Azure Phoenix build his Mystic Learning Center here. I can't wait to show them of what Ponyville, adventures and what 'Friendship' is all about. Both Equestria and Mystic Ponies can work together as one"

Spike smiled, "Especially being Human, beating Bai Tza and Shendu's Hydra. That would be cool for the awesome Princess."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Yes, it is."

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:**

And so the prologue of adaption had begun. Twilight Sparkle and Cutie Mark Crusaders had made the first impression to Advisors from Phoenix Kingdom. What do you think?

Notes:

References:

1) This story will continued and set between 'A Tale of Sentry' by JusSonic, and 'It Ain't Easy Being Breezie' by official.

2) Master James is named after Jame Hong, but also based on Xun Yu (Dynasty Warriors)

3) Troy the Cautious is named after Troy Baker, but also based on Cheng Yu (Dynasty Warriors)

4) I'm not really sure of Twist's, Pipsqueak's and Dinky's true talents or interest. But so far, of my research, these are the best I had found out.


	2. Fame Nothing

**Chapter 2: Fame Nothing**

Two weeks passed since Schemetrick, Master James and Troy visis and observation on Twilight Sparkle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Azure Phoenix's officers and advisors kept on visiting, checking on their results. Cutie Mark Crusaders worked hard improving their skills, but so far they only achieved a little.

In the early morning at Ponyville Schoolhouse, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky Doo, on the white line of square, consisting of four boxes on it, playing Four Square. Nyx, Pipsqueak and Twist watched the game.

"Hey, Nyx," said Pipsqueak. Nyx turned to him, he continued, "have you ever wonder of becoming famous at the school?"

With her surprise look, Nyx asked, "Well, no. Why?"

"Well... You see. Your mother is princess. And princess is famous. So that makes you famous. And so are we, because we are friends of hers. Think of what we can do here with Princess's fame. Everyone can do favor for us."

Nyx looked concern and worry of what Pipsqueak had said, said: "I don't know... It isn't right. I mean my mom was once Princess Celestia's student or niece-in-law before, but some pony show little respect to her."

"But she's now the Princess. Come on, Nyx. Don't you ever think that you're tired of being mistreated?"

"Well... Now you mention it, I do get tired of it."

"So, why don't we use it? It would be awesome and cool for everypony from our school to think us of hanging out with our Princess."

"Wow, Pip! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to use it carefully, otherwise, we would get ourselves into a trouble."

Pipsqueak sighed, "I guess you're right. I was too excited for this idea."

"Don't worry. We will get the chance to become famous," said Nyx, calmly. It had made Pipsqueak smiled. She continued, "Thanks for giving the idea, Pipsqueak."

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me especially when it comes from stupid Diamond Tiara and saving Ponyville thrice," replied Pipsqueak.

Nyx smiled. She nuzzled on Pipsqueak's face, before she kissed on his cheek. He blushed in red.

"Um guys..." said Twist, in concern. Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped their doing, turned to her. She looked worry and concern, "I don't mean to ruin our fun. But I was worried."

"Worried? Why are you worry about what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's Jade and Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders," Twist answered, "We haven't seen them for two weeks. Do you think something had happen to them?"

"Hmm... Come to think of it," said Apple Bloom, thoughtfully, "I wonder what's going on with them."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "You don't think Jade's in trouble again?"

"Or maybe too busy with their training," suggested Dinky Doo.

Pipsqueak gasped in surprise, spotting something from his right, "Speak to the Mystic, there they are."

Pipsqueak pointed to his right direction, with his hoof. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and saw Jade, Ryan, Kasai and Texas arriving at the scene. Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped towards their Mystic friends at once.

"Jade! Ryan! Kasai! Texas!" Nyx cried in concern, yet happiness, "You're here. So what happen?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen you for last two weeks," explain Twist.

"Did you get into trouble again?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Jade giggled while shaking her head, answered: "Of course not. There's no trouble. Just a road trip to the Appleloosa."

"Eeyup," said Texas, putting his cowboy hat gently on his head, "Appleloosa still fresh and good as the new apples."

Ryan huffed in upset, "Not as fresh with someone is about to come here."

Kasai sighed, "Come on, Ry."

"Don't 'come on, Ry', Kasai," snapped Ryan, in anger, "All of us hate that kid! Bringing him to Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders is the biggest mistake."

"Well, what do you reckon we do?" Texas asked in concern, "he's the Mystic Royal Type. He's Shui's best bud."

"That's point, Texas!" Jade groaned in upset, "I don't want 'him' in our crusade. The last thing we want is getting into trouble!"

Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and worry, upon hearing of what complains and chatting.

"Um... Jade," Nyx asked gently. Jade turned to Nyx. "So, what's going on? Why are you all so upset? Is it because we did something wrong?"

Jade turned to Nyx. She sighed, "Sorry, Nyx. We're not upset with you or Equestria. t's someone else from our Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Ryan, Kasai and Texas nodded their heads, agreeing with Jade's reason. Nyx and her Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and surprise.

"So, who is it," asked Scootaloo, impatiently, "Where's Shui?"

Texas sighed, "He's behind of us, partner."

Kasai turned to her back. She narrowed her eyes at something. Something or someone had made her a glare at it. She sighed, "And here comes, Ronald the Squire."

Both Mystic and Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to their back. They spotted two ponies: Shui and the white Unicorn with short black mane and tail and his Cutie Mark is Eagle Symbol, wore the blue vest, coming towards them. Shui and his best friend stopped in front of them.

"Greetings, my friends," greeted Shui. Cutie Mark Crusaders greeted back. "I am honor that you can wait for us."

"Yeah," Ryan sarcastically said, "Waiting for you and 'spoil' brat."

"Ryan! Respect the Mystic Royal!" Shui demanded angrily. He turned to Nyx and her friends, "My dearest friends of Equestria, allow me to present my friend: Ronald the Squire."

Ronald the Squire cleared his throat a bit before he speaks Chinese in British mannered: "Greetings, strangers. I am honored that Shui invited me to your group."

Kasai rolled her eyes in annoyance and upset, commented: "Yeah. And that is getting us into troubles. Yeah."

"So, this is the group you speak of?" Ronald asked Shui. His best friend nodded his head. He sighed in disappointment, "I was hoping to meet Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders, not the cheap ponies."

"CHEAP PONIES?!" Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders demanded angrily.

"Yes," Ronald nodded his head, "Mortal Ponies like you are not worthy to be called our allies. I still do not understand of Mystic Council's judgment on them. But I do know one thing. I'm better than anyone because of my royal connection."

"Hey!" Pipsqueak said angrily, "You can't talk to us like that!"

"Yeah!" Twist agreed, "It's not like your magic and talents are greater than us. We are equal and same."

"Besides, what makes you think you're better?" Dinky asked angrily.

Ronald the Squire smirked. His horn glowed in dark white aura. The sparkling light sparkled and appeared the form of levitated seven sharped swords in front of him. Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and surprise. Ronald phased out and disappeared like a ghost.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders grew concern and worry on their faces, expression and their hearts. They looked around to watch out for any sign of him. The sound of metal clashing very hard like sharpening them were heard in their ears. They gulped in concern and worry.

The lethal swords swooped up to the air. The sound had attract Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders' attention. They looked up and spotted the swords are descending from the sky, charging right on them.

Both Mystic and Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear and panic. They quickly split up to different direction as the swords stroke and landed on the ground hard. Seven Swords stood on the land like trees. They panted in fear and shock. They sighed of relief. They heard the amusing laughing in their ears. They turned to their back and saw Ronald, who rolled over the field. Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in anger and upset.

"That is not funny!" Apple Bloom said angrily.

"Yeah! You could have hurt someone else!" Sweetie Belle said in anger.

Scootaloo turned to Shui with her angry look while giving sarcasm comment, "You sure know how to pick a friend, Shui. Only to get us into trouble."

Shui sighed in upset, "What else do you expect me to do? His highness requested me to do something for him. I cannot disobey his order. As a warrior, I'm bound to follow the rules."

Nyx groaned in anger, turned to Ronald. She said, angrily at him: "Look, Ronald! Just because you're part of royalty, doesn't mean it makes you do anything you want, like hurting someone with your own swords. All just to prove that you're the best or famous."

"Whatever, mate," said Ronald, in both proud and arrogant while having his eyes rolled up, "Besides, if my grandfather and father are famous, then I should be one. Trust me. Being famous is better than anyone. And I get the attention."

"The only attention you get is trouble, your royal pain-ness!" Ryan insulted angrily.

Kasai nodded her head, explained: "Ryan's right. As your teachers, you are to bound to listen and learn from us. So, we expect you to listen and follow us."

Ronald huffed, "Give me one good reason of why should I follow you when I'm higher than you?"

Jade grabbed on Ronald's collar tight. Glaring at him, she explained angrily: "Because if you fail the mission, you will be in big trouble, mister, like losing your fame for good."

Ronald gasped in fear before narrowing his angry eyes at her, and demanded that she wouldn't do such a thing. Both Mystic and Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded him, giving him an angry glaring. They nodded their heads, agreeing with Jade's truth. Ronald sighed in defeat, and gave in.

Jade smiled, letting go of her hooves on Ronald's vest, letting him landed on the ground hard. Jade turned to Nyx and her friends, giving them a smile. Nyx sighed, praying that there won't be worse or problem again.

"Yoo-hoo!" The familiar voice spoke, taking every filly and colt's attention turn to two familiar bully ponies, "It's time."

Taken Diamond Tiara's words, both fillies and colts headed towards her and her best friend, Silver Spoon. The classmastes surrounded Diamond Tiara and Slver Spoon in circle. Cutie Mark Crusaders watched the event from distance.

"As you all know, I had promised to put on an amazing, first-time-ever acrobatic display for you all today!" Diamond Tiara announced. Young pony children cheered out loud.

"I know. It's so exciting," said Diamond Tiara, proudly. She sighed in upset, "But I'm so tired."

Diamond Tiara gave the innocent yet disappointed look. Fillies and colts looked and awed in disappointed and upset.

Diamond Tiara smiled, "But I did not wish to disappoint you all, so I brought my butler Randolph to do them for me."

The old light purple Earth Pony with white short mane and short tail, dressed in black butler suit and his Cutie Mark is feather-duster, approached to his mistress.

"Why not Maxin," asked Silver Spoon, "I mean, if he's the strongest, so he could be the fastest, Diamond Tiara."

Diamond Tiara sighed, "I know. But he has no experience in acrobats. So why use him when Randolph proved to be the best acrobatic? Well, go on, Randolph."

Randolph nodded his head. He bounced and hovered from his front to back. He landed his front hooves on the ground. He pushed himself up to the bacl. For the moment later, he jumped to the front. He spun himself in midair. For the moment later, Randolph stopped and landed on the ground gently while raised his head up.

Before anything could happen, Diamond Tiara charged and pushed her butler off from the position, with her flank. She stood on the position like she had done it before. Randolph had his eyes rolled around like he's been hit.

Fillies and colts ran and gathered around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon while cheering wildly and loudly to them.

Silver Spoon smiled and commented in impressed, "That was amazing, Diamond Tiara."

Diamond Tiara smiled and bragged proudly, "I know. I don't know how I do it."

Both Mystic and Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders looked unimpressed and not amazed with Diamond Tiara's performance.

Apple Bloom looked very upset and angry,commented: " I can't believe she gets so much attention without even really doing anything!"

"Can you believe that?!" Jade asked angrily.

Scootaloo nodded her head, said, "She's using somepony else to build herself up, and without even putting any effort to learn her own skills like we do!"

"Unbelievable!" Kasai said angrily, "Diamond Tiara used her butler to perform her 'so-called' moves."

Twist nodded her head, "Butler are meant to serve and help the riches, not use them to perform their skills."

Ryan groaned, "Tell me about it. That brat wouldn't try it."

"I guess. I understand why Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders got some deadly snake problem," said Texas, in disappointment, "That filly wouldn't want her hooves get dirty. What a lazy pig."

"Yes," Pipsqueak nodded his head, "Now you understand of why she and us don't get along well. Not only because of poor or riches, but our flanks."

Shui nodded his head, "This is unacceptable. She had brought dishonest to her own family. She should be ashamed herself."

"I don't know about it, mate. I kinda like her way." Cutie Mark Crusaders glared at Ronald the Squire with angry eyes. Ronald yelped in shock, "What? Isn't why you're saving strength for next battle?"

Nyx groaned, "No. That's cheating, lazy and worst of all: wouldn't try it. That's Diamond Tiara's way. If we were on that stage, we would have perform the best move in front of the classmates."

"Hey," Sweetie Belle put her hoof on her chin. She gently rubbed it as if she had some thoughts. "Come to think of it, if we get really good at the stuff Twilight's teaching us, we could be the big shots around here for a change! Hmm..."

Nyx smiled, "Yeah..."

* * *

_Dream Sequence..._

_Seven Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders stood in front of their classmates._

_"Try this." Twist smirked, after reading the book. She took the art out and revealed the light yellow Unicorn with blond mane and shot tail, dressed in Italian brown clothes with red cape and had his head covered by red painting hat, his Cutie Mark is Brushes, Paintings and Frames. She speaks in Italian Accents, "This, my friends, is Leonardo Da Vinci the Artist. He is the best art designer since 20 years ago and not only that, he's highly intelligent, genius and creative in designing his inventions and paintings."_

_"Check this out," Dinky Doo smiled, her horn glowed in light purplish aura._

_She blasted at the ground in front of her. __**Popped!**__ Smoke puffed and emerged the appearance of big red dragon._

_"See what I've got, mate." Pipsqueak dressed in brown adventurer suit, with his black cowboy hat. He threw the stuffs out from his bag, revealing golds, silvers, old shields, ancient sword and so on._

_"Check this out," Scootaloo smirked. She made the quick move in putting every last parts together into a unicycle._

_"And check this out" Apple Bloom shouted. With her science equipments close to her, she dressed in her white scientist and wore the goggle, held the purple chemical of flask up. She poured the chemical on the flower pot. The flower pot shaken as it bounced for one step. It breaks into a giant Apple. It grow into a tall tree with its Apple on top._

_"Try this for size." said Nyx, in midair, having her horn to glow in dark navy as the sun had been lowered. The moon rise and took over its sun's place._

_Fillies and colts mumbled, chatted and talked in please upon seeing of what Cutie Mark Crusaders did._

_"And check this out!" Sweetie Belle cried, her horn glowed in green. The green aura that surrounded Diamond Tiara, had been levitated, causing the bully to shake her hooves in fear and panic while screaming. The bully got spun. Sweetie Belle smiled and giggled at the scene._

_Dream Sequence Ends..._

* * *

On the reality, Sweetie Belle continued giggle in amusement and impress from her dreaming.

"Hey!" Diamond Tiara demanded while knocking Sweetie Belle's head for three times, "Can you hear me?!"

Sweetie Belle yelped in shock and confusion, got snapped from her dream, "Huh?! Huh? What? What?!"

Diamond Tiara looked unimpressed before she asked, "I was asking you if your sister Rarity will be taking you to Manehattan anytime soon."

"Because if she is," explained Silver Spoon, "Maybe you could meet up with us while we hang out with a bunch of famous celebrities."

Pipsqueak, Scootaloo and Dinky Doo looked at each other with their excitement and happiness, "Cool!"

"Wow, That's..." said Apple Bloom, in shock and surprise of what she had heard, "Pretty nice of you guys."

Twist nodded her head in hearing of what she had heard, "No kidding."

Nyx didn't show amusement or impressiveness of what Diamond Tiara had said, interrogated gently: "Okay, Diamond Tiara, what's with this? Since when did you become nice with us?"

Sweetie Belle sighed in disappointment, "Actually my sister hasn't offered to take me to Manehattan anytime soon."

Diamond Tiara smirked, "Yeah, we figured."

"Bump, Bump, Sugar lump rump!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon cried, had their hooves clapped on top first, and then bottom. They had their shoulders clapped. They had their flanks clapped. They both laughed in amusement.

Ronald had his eyes rolled, said in bore mannered: "Not impressive. That's the lamest strategy I ever heard of."

Most of Cutie Mark Crusaders gave unimpressed look at their enemies, especially Sweetie Belle, who looked very unhappy and upset.

"Oh yeah?!" Sweetie Belle said angrily, "Well, I don't have to go all the way to Manehattan to hang out with the famous and super-cool ponies! Me and my friends hang out with Princess Twilight all the time!"

"You said it, Sweetie Belle!" Nyx cried in agreement. She turned to her friends, "Come on, Cutie Mark Crusaders. Let's go. We've got Phoenix Kingdom's visit to deal with."

"Right!" Most of Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in agreement.

Ronald whistled, "Now. That's the spirit. Now I can see why my grandfather want me to stick with these girls and guys."

All Cutie Mark Crusaders turned their backs away from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Upon hearing of what Sweetie Belle had said, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were dumbfounded, surprised and shocked. They looked at each other for a while as they both were in surprised. They had same idea before they galloped and followed Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"D-Did you say Princess Twilight?!" Diamond Tiara asked in shock, as she managed to keep up with Cutie Mark Crusaders, "You hang out with her all the time?! For real?!"

Nyx rolled her eyes in annoyance, turning to Diamond Tiara, giving a glare to her. She answered, "In case you had forgotten, Princess Twilight is my mother. Ben is my father. Meaning I'm their daughter. Please tell me, it's some kind of joke for you to forget."

Apple Bloom nodded her head in agreement, "While we may not hang out much as Nyx had, we still do it with her for once a week and so."

"And you said... Phoenix Kingdom?" Silver Spoon asked in shock, "You're telling us that Lord Azure Phoenix visits you girls for real?!"

"Yeah," Twist nodded her head. "But actually he only sends his officers to see both the princess and us."

"Lord Azure Phoenix wanted to see the result of our talents, skills and abilities," explained Pipsqueak.

"So..." Diamond Tiara hesitantly asked, "What did you do with the Princess?"

"She helped us learn new cool stuff to do," Scootaloo explained.

Dinky Doo nodded her head before she gave stern look at her enemies, "That we actually do ourselves."

Diamond Tiara looked confuse. Mystic Ponies pointed at Randolph, who juggled the balls while standing on top of the ball for entertaining the fillies and colts. Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes in annoyance before turned and faced Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You must bring me along next time you go," Diamond Tiara begged.

Silver Spoon corrected Diamond Tiara, "Bring us along!"

Nyx stopped. Heard of what Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had asked, she growled in anger. She had never forgotten of what the bullies had done to her. She's been asked by them to be friends, and found out to get bullied. Throughout the years, two bullies continued harassed and bullied on her, her friends and family.

Nyx turned and gave both her eyes of anger and annoyance at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She demanded angrily: "Give me one good reason of why should we take you to my mom?! Not after what you had done to me, my friend, and especially my family!"

Diamond Tiara had her eyes shrunken in shock and upset before gulped, realizing of what Nyx meant. She hesitantly explained: "Well... I mean... Look. I'm sorry of what I had said and did before. I've got some problem with someone else."

"Let me guess," asked Pipsqueak, in unimpressed, "Somepony with no Cutie Mark?"

"Yes," Diamond Tiara nodded her head, explained, "Because of her, I became obsessed to prove that ponies have Cutie Marks prove to be best and better than blank flanks. And if anyone sided with them,"

"They'll be very sorry," answered Silver Spoon. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked unimpressed and unconvinced. She quickly said: "Look. It's the truth. If you don't believe me, but at least listen to our reason then."

After having some thinking, Nyx sighed, "Fine. I'll listen. Not because of my mom, but to give you a second chance of what you did for me once, Silver Spoon."

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Diamond Tiara demanded.

Silver Spoon gulped, "I just want to apologize Nyx, so I suggest a birthday present. That's all. Please, don't be mad at me."

Diamond Tiara sighed in annoyance, "Never mind. That's past for now. Anyway, we'd use to think that your mom is nothing but an Egghead. So we're like 'whatever'."

Silver Spoon nodded her head, "Me too. I thought of that."

"But now, she's a But now she's a princess, which makes her totally awesome!"

"Plus, she has wings."

"And she's an Alicorn. So can I-"

"We-"

"-go?"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gave the puppy dog eyes to Cutie Mark Crusaders. They looked concern and worry, looked at each other, as well as showing angry at the bullies.

Nyx looked worry. She turned back to answer, "I don't think -!"

Sweetie Belle came to the front, pushing Nyx to other Cutie Mark Crusaders, and said to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Excuse us for the moment."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered around in circle as they had discussion.

"We should totally said yes!" Sweetie Belle begged.

"Are you crazy?!" Dinky asked in upset, "Not after what they had done to me, to us, and even to Megan!"

"She's right," agreed Twist, "We can't trust her about this. There is no way we're bringing her to Princess Twilight."

"But this is golden opportunity," Sweetie Belle insisted.

"No way!" Pipsqueak argued. "Not after what she had done to me, Princess Luna and Nyxie."

"Nyxie?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Pipsqueak looked shock before his face burned in red as he found out the mistake, he quickly shouted: "NOTHING!"

"Anyway, the point is, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said in concern, "How do we know that they can be trusted? I don't want them laughing at us while I'm mixin' potions and accidentally sendin' plants into chokin' fits!"

Jade nodded her head, "There is no way we let her in."

Shui, Ryan, Kasai and Texas nodded their heads in agreeing with Jade's answer, as well as Nyx, Apple Bloom, Dinky, Pipsqueak and Twist.

"But don't you get it? They'll have to learn something too!" Ronald suggested out. Everyone turned to Ronald. "Think about it, mate. This is your chance to earn everyone's favor, and not to mention, you will be popular in the school no time. Everyone will be doing you a favor."

"Bud out, Ronald!" Texas snapped angrily.

"But he has the point." Shui pointed out, "If Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were Twilight's students, they will be too busy in learning while giving our moment for payfront."

"Payback," corrected Ryan, "But Little Water got the point. This is your chance to get it back."

Kasai giggled, "You've gotta admit it's kinda fun to see them working hard to get on our good side for a change."

Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders thought for the moment, before one-by-one smiled at the idea until Nyx, who remained skeptical and worry at the same time. She feared of the future when involved both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to her mother. She sighed. She gave in of the idea.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Nyx said in concern.

* * *

In her room, Twilight Sparkle read couple of the books on the table. The princess sighed of upset and tiredness. She took a glance at her left walls that has her blueprint which had the mysterious chest. She and her friends had been searching six keys for days and months, yet they found nothing. It has proven them difficult to find and accomplish.

Twilight sighed, "How am I gonna find the keys? So far... Nothing. I can't shake the feeling that Superior and Dark Mystic Ponies are watching the event. As for Grimmore, he definitely watching mine. I've gotta find out more info about the chest and the keys. Something tells me that this chest might be the salvation to Equestria."

The door knocked sounded. Twilight Sparkle heard of it. She headed downstairs. She opened the door. Twilight gasped in surprise upon seeing someone, three of them.

"Lord Azure Phoenix? Who are these two?" Twilight Sparkle said in surprise.

Bladestrike bowed, introducing himself: "I believe Blazefist had told you a story that involved you and your friends about Weapon Stealing incident. My name is Bladestrike."

The yellow Pegasus with brown mane and tail in ponytail, wore the purplish armor and his hoof had golden claws, and his Cutie Mark is Sakura Flowers and Two Claws, bowed, "My name is Clawdestroyer. Don't let my appearance fool you. I can be deadly."

Twilight gulped in worry from Clawdestroyer's statement, said in awkward and concern, "O-okay. So what can I do for you, my lord?"

Azure Phoenix smiled, "You can start letting me in, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head. She led the Lord Azure Phoenix and his two officers, Bladestrike and Clawdestroyer in. Two officers looked around in surprise and impress while Azure Phoenix approached to the blueprint that sticks on the shelf. He studied it carefully and interest.

"I see you're studying on the mysterious chest," commented Azure Phoenix, "Impressive. So eager to learn. An empty coup that wishes to be filled with knowledge. When I was your age, I was like you."

Twilight Sparkle gasped. She looked down in fear and worry when she heard of what Azure Phoenix had said. It had reminded her from her journey at Crystal Empire.

_'So eager to learn. An empty coup that wishes to be filled with knowledge. When I was your age, I was like you.'_ A familiar voice spoke in Twilight's ears, making her to look worry and scared.

Twilight Sparkle thought for the moment. She quickly shook her head. She looked up and gasped in shock. She encountered Azure Phoenix in front of her.

"My lord, you startled me!" Twilight Sparkle sighed of relief.

"It was him?" Azure Phoenix asked, causing Twilight Sparkle to look in worry and concern. "King Sombra bothers you again, didn't he?"

Feeling anxious and concern of what Azure Phoenix had asked, Twilight Sparkle gulped, "How- How did you know?"

"I was told by your teacher that you had.. learn _Dark Magic_."

"Does it bother you?"

"Indeed, it does." answered Azure Phoenix, calmly, "Princess Celestia never learn the Dark Magic before. I did. As you can see, Twilight, I had experience and trained to use Dark Magic. Learn to control it. Never let it sense my fear. Never let it corrupt me. And never let it sense my hatred and anger."

Twilight Sparkle grew in concern and suspicious of what Azure Phoenix had said. She wondered of what is his purpose in visiting her. It was just about her teaching her students... but could be... something...

"My lord," asked Twilight Sparkle, "Are you actually come here for my students' performance... or me..."

"Clever girl," commented Azure Phoenix, "Both of them. But you are my true concern and utmost important."

"Why?"

"I was told that you had nightmares."

Twilight gasped, "How?"

"You mentor, Celestia told me." Azure Phoenix answered. He continued: "In fact, I'm impress that you learn and create your Dark Magic during the Crystal Empire's Return. It's very rare for the unicorns to perform that power, other than me, Celestia and Star-Swirled the Bearded. There's one thing that has concern me... How did you get the nightmare? Usually, most of unicorns and even Mystic Ponies would have been safe from using Dark Magic, unless... you've made contact with someone. Someone who possessed corrupted and pure dangerous Dark Magic."

Twilight Sparkle looked down in both fear and worry, "King Sombra... I made contact with him when he tried to get me on his side..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_King Sombra approached Twilight Sparkle, who looked worry and scared. She stood there and watched the tyrant king placed his demonic crimson horn, on top of her lavender horn, Making contact with her horn, the blackish aura ball-like appeared between the horns._

_Twilight gasped in fear and concern, looking at King Sombra smiled. He grew closer and closer towards her face. She became scared and worried._

_"You already tasted it," said King Sombra, slyly. It had caused Twilight to gasp more and shown her great concern and fear. He continued, "Let me show you the true power of Dark Magic."_

_Twilight's eyes slowly transformed into greenish eyeball and his pupil slowly transformed into crimson._

_"Twilight!" Spike shouted in concern, fearing for her safety._

_Twilight's eyes returned to her purplish eyes, showing her rage and anger glare. The black ball dispersed. Her horn sparkled it brightly in lavender._

_"Get away from me!" Twilight Sparkle shouted in anger._

_Twilight blasted her Unicorn Burst against King Sombra back off._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

Azure Phoenix nodded his head in understanding, "I see. And what is it that you're afraid?"

Twilight Sparkle looked down in both fear and worry as she closed her eyes. She was afraid to tell her darkest nightmare. She was afraid to know what happen next.

"I had seen my nightmare... Being a monster like him. Ever since I met him, he kept on telling me that he and I are the same. I refuse to believe. But that fear..." Twilight, afraid of her nightmares, explained. Watery tears came off from her eyes, they flow down on her face, and then dropped to the ground. She sobbed in fear, "That Nightmare never stops. I saw... blood. I saw... death. I saw... betrayal. I saw... myself as Queen of the Shadows. I... married that monster. I... bear the child. And the worst... I hunt and kill anyone... my friends... and... my family..."

Twilight Sparkle sobbed and cried. She, at once, dropped her knees to the ground hard. She continuously sobbed and cried in fear and upset. Both Bladestrike and Clawdestroyer looked concern and worry.

Bladestrike approached to Azure Phoenix with his serious look, "So this is why you want to see her? Because of her nightmare?"

Azure Phoenix nodded his head. "As long as King Sombra's Seed of Darkness remained in Twilight's mind and heart, she will not stand a chance against both of his manipulation and power. We must be prepared for his return. I fear that Grimmore may tried to revive him again. We all know that future may happen sooner than we think."

"Understood," Bladestrike said.

Azure Phoenix approached to Twilight Sparkle. He helped her to stand up, "Tell me, Twilight. Will you overcome this darkness? Will you overcome the future was about to happen?"

Twilight looked dumbfounded of what Azure Phoenix had said. It reminded of her about the Superior's offer.

"I am not Superior. You are Princess Celestia's student. Thus, I am your friend." Azure Phoenix continued, "I can teach you about Dark Magic. Not malevolent, but its true power of goodness."

Twilight gasped, "Is that even possible?"

"Only if you learn to control your dark emotions. If you let it out too much, Dark Magic will be corrupted. And it will corrupt you."

"I'll do it. I'll do anything to protect my family, my friends and my loved one. When will we begin our lesson?"

"Now," said Azure Phoenix, seriously. "Do not let your fear stop you. Admit it, before your channeled it into weapon against the enemy. That is how we overcome fear."

Twilight nodded her head.

"But this had to be a secret, Twilight," said Azure Phoenix, "No one. Not even Ben must know it. Only me, Princess Celestia and you."

Twilight again nodded her head.

* * *

Outside of Golden Oak Library, Cutie Mark Crusaders brought both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to Nyx's home.

"Oh my gosh!" Diamond Tiara said in impress, "A princess lives in there! And I'm about to go inside and see her! I can't even tell you how excited I am!"

"I can't either!" Silver Spoon said with a glee while bouncing up and down.

Cutie Mark Crusaders remained silent of what they had said.

Nyx had her eyes rolled in annoyance, "You've been here before when you tricked me to go to Everfree Forest."

"Oh yeah," Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon said before they blushed.

Scootaloo knocked the door gently.

Sweetie Belle turned to both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, as she gives the heads up, "Now remember, Twilight takes time out with us so we can learn."

The door was opened and greeted by the familiar friend, Twilight Sparkle, who smiled gently, "Hey there, guys. Come on in. You came just in time."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shouted in excited while squealing out loud, causing both Twilight and Cutie Mark Crusaders startled and yelped in surprise.

"**PRINCESS TWILIGHT!**" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon cried happily as they ran towards her.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumped and bounced together happily, making Twilight Sparkle looked both worry and concern.

"Oh, it's really her!" Diamond Tiara said happily.

Silver Spoon smiled happily, "Oh my gosh, I don't believe it!"

Feeling great tension, concern, unhappiness and dissatisfied, Twilight Sparkle looked at two bullies, with her skeptical yet calm eyes. Throughout her time, the princess had not forgotten of what they had done in the _past_, especially that involved her biological daughter, Nyx.

Twilight shook her head gently before she speaks calmly, "Oh, and, uh, you brought guests. Great. I wonder how Lord Azure react to this."

"Princess Twilight, it is such a thrill and honor to be here! You have no idea." said Diamond Tiara. She then spotted Twilight's tails. Diamond Tiara smiled, "Oh my gosh, who dyes your tail?

Twilight looked skeptical and concern. She turned and looked at her own tail, with her skeptical and odd look.

Silver Spoon commented, "I so have to get that done."

"Actually, it's not dyed," explained Twilight. She turned to both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, continued, "I've always-"

Diamond Tiara gasped as she spotted something, "Are those books in there? What a bold design choice!"

Silver Spoon commented, "You should so do that, Di! And look! It's him! The Lord and Emperor of Land of Ma!"

"I know, right?"

Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon quickly galloped and entered Golden Oak Library. Twilight Sparkle looked concern and worry. Cutie Mark Crusaders approached to their mentor. The princess turned to her students.

"Listen, I'm not very sure why you had a change of heart to bring Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon here," said Twilight, in concern, "But as the Princess and Mentor, I'm all for helping as many ponies as I can. But we should keep these weekly visits just between us, hm?"

Twilight gave the sincerely smile to Cutie Mark Crusaders. They smiled back in both awkwardly and sincerely. Twilight and Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the Library.

"Ah, Twilight," Azure Phoenix said. He approached to the young princess, "Care to explain of why there're two more among your Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders? I was told that they were seven of them only."

Twilight smiled, "I assure you, my lord. They are here for observing and learning."

Ronald nodded his head while approaching Azure Phoenix, "Yes, grandfather. Besides, those two are very excited to meet the most famous ponies in the world like you and Princess Twilight."

"Grandfather?!" Twilight Sparkle, Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon asked in shock and surprise.

Azure Phoenix chuckled gently, putting his hoof over his grandson's shoulder, explained: "Yes. Ronald is my oldest son's son. I sent him here to be with Cutie Mark Crusaders to learn more from them in what makes them special than any fillies and foals I had encountered, especially Nyx."

"Well," Ronald had his eyes rolled up as he scoffed, "So, far nothing."

"Trust me, you will soon find out more about them. And I'm sure that you'll learn great lesson from them."

"I doubt it."

"Anyway," Twilight turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, as she asked, "which one of you wants to practice first?"

"Practice?!" Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprised while Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and worry.

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, pointed out at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: "Shouldn't they go first?"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked at both Bladestrike and Clawdestroyer figure and armor in both impressed and excited. Both looked annoy yet remaining calm, tried to avoid giving problems. Azure Phoenix raised his eye-brow at both Twilight Sparkle and Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"No, silly. I set up Twilight Time especially for you." Twilight Sparkle giggled. She levitated the plant pot that has greenish plant up, "Apple Bloom, go ahead. Let's see how your plant potions are coming."

Apple Bloom gulped in concern. She approached to the pot, and took it. She headed to the science equipment. She took some flasks and test tubes of mixture and chemicals. She mixed them together into a small flask that consist of little green watery-like, into crimson watery.

Azure Phoenix, Bladestrike, Clwadestroyer, Twilight, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watched the event as Apple Bloom took the Pippette and placed it on the small flask. She pressed its ball squeezer hard to absorb the crimson water to its injection. She then turned to the plant pot. She squeezed on the Pipette gently. The teardrop of crimson dropped from its mouth into the plant pot.

Making contact with its plant, it reacted strangely. It exploded into black smoke, and right into Azure Phoenix's face. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Grandfather!" Ronald cried in fear.

"My Lord!" Bladestrike and Clawdestroyer shouted in concern.

"Lord Azure!" Twilight and Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in fear and concern.

Azure Phoenix's face, covered in black, coughed out loud, waving and blowing the smoke away from him. He shook his head hard. Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon giggled out loud upon looking at Azure Phoenix's face. The Emperor of Land of Ma, using the small handkerchief, wiped the dirt off from his face. He then turned to Apple Bloom, who looked worry and concern.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry!" Apple Bloom pleaded in fear and worry, bowing to him for multiple times.

Azure Phoenix approached to the small flask, ignoring Apple Bloom. He levitated it up through his navy aura on his horn. He looked closely and observed on the flask. For the moment later, the Emperor smiled.

"Not what Master James, Schemetrick and Troy had told me," said Azure Phoenix, calmly, "But this chemical is truly an excellent."

Apple Bloom had her eyes shrunken in shock, "It is?"

"While I was expecting some growing tree, but this chemical would make an excellent work for the military. I had watched the chemicals you had used, as well as having my generals wrote the notes down. But nevertheless, keep it up."

"Thanks. I guess..."

Azure Phoenix turned to Twilight Sparkle, "I would like to discuss more 'matters' tomorrow. Do not forget it."

While feeling concern of what had happened, Twilight shook her head off the event as she bowed before Azure Phoenix, "Yes, my lord. We will discuss the matter. I'm glad you're not angry about it."

"Not entirely. I'll see you soon, Twilight," Azure Phoenix said as he waved the event off. "Come, we leave."

Azure Phoenix headed out of Twilight's Library Home. Ronald the Squire, Bladestrike and Clawdestroyer follow their lord out. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon passed Cutie Mark Crusaders while giving the smile to them before headed out.

Everyone sighed of relief as the worst had overcome.

* * *

On the next day, both Equestria and Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders walked together across Pony Schoolhouse's playground, having discussion of what had happen from yesterday.

"I can't believe I let you talk us into bringing guests yesterday," said upset Apple Bloom, "Not to mention, I nearly hurt Lord Azure."

"Indeed, shame on you, Apple Bloom." Shui shook his head while scolded Apple Bloom. Jade, Ryan, Kasai and Texas glared at Shui. He questioned out loud: "What?!"

"That's not helping," said Ryan, angrily.

"Yeah. Besides, be glad to avoid Azure Phoenix's temper. One thing we hate the most is his Mystic Phoenix Temper," said Kasai, while she shivered in fear.

Twist nodded her head, "Yeah. Surprisingly, Lord Azure Phoenix took the interest of your potion."

"I wonder why?" Dinky Doo asked.

"Well you see, partner," Texas said, "Lord Azure had his own opinion. What matters to him is what kind of tricks or things you had, he'll take it. I'd say you impress him well, sugarcube."

"Besides," said Scootaloo, "I didn't hear them laugh at us once, Apple Bloom."

"'Cause they laughed on the inside." Apple Bloom answered angrily.

"What are we gonna do?" Pipsqueak asked in concern, "We finally had respects from both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. But now, it's ruin."

"Actually one fame is enough for us," said Jade, "Besides, trust us, it's not gonna be good news if we keep using Princess Twilight's fame."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, with her determined look, "Don't worry. We won't make that same mistake again."

"Good enough," agreed Nyx, "The last thing I want is to get us into some unnecessary troubles."

"Unnecessary troubles," Ronald muttered, "Whatever."

Both group of Equestria and Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped at once upon seeing the familiar ponies heading towards them.

Apple Bloom groaned in upset, "Aw, great. Look who showed up to make fun of us.

Scootaloo commented, "So much for learning skills to be big shots."

"What do you want?!" Nyx demanded angrily, suspecting of what her bullies want to do next.

Diamond Tiara smiled as she, Silver Spoon and the classmates of Ponyville Schoolhouse walked and approached them. She explained: "Hey, guess what! I told everyone about your special Twilight Time!" She said.

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, looked away while saying, "Oh, no, here it comes..."

Diamond Tiara announced happily, "And they all want in!"

Foals smiled as more come and surround Cutie Mark Crusaders. They cheered happily, "Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!"

Diamond Tiara smirked happily, bragged, "Thanks to me, you seven, minus your Mystic friends, are now the hottest thing around. You're welcome."

"Oh yeah," said proud Ronald, "This is what I've been waiting for."

Shui gulped in concern, "Oh no. Not this again."

"I was hoping this would never happen after the yesterday." said concern Kasai.

"Tell me about it," said upset Taxas. He put his cowboy hat down to cover his head, "I reckon I really hate the most is this."

"Now, what?" Ryan asked in concern, "Better be quick one like forget about this idea."

"I've got bad feeling about this," Jade said in concern and feared.

Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and worry as Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Uh-oh..."

"This is going to be bad news..." Nyx said in concern.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

(Whistled). Things get pretty ugly or nice for Cutie Mark Crusaders when it involved both Ronald the Squire and Twilight Time. Not to mention, we learn the dark seeds that implant Twilight's mind of having nightmares in first place by King Sombra himself.

References:

1) Clawdestroyer is based on Zhang He (Dynasty Warriors)

2) The words that Twilight Sparkle heard from both King Sombra and Azure Phoenix are from Yula568's MLP: Masters and Students Pg03. (** art/MLP…**

3) The flashback that Twilight encountered King Sombra from 'Crystal Empire' are also from Yula568's MLP: Masters and Students Pg07. (** art/MLP…**

4) The nightmare that Twilight Sparkle described are from Soothing Stone's Kiss of the Dark story. It's one of dark favorite story. ( story/95062…


	3. Best of Both Famous

**Chapter 3: Best of Both Famous**

In the world of darkness, Twilight continued walking while looking around of her surroundings as she gave the concern and worry looks.

_"Twilight... Twilight... Twilight..."_ The dark voice spoke, causing Twilight Sparkle shivered in fear and worry as she looked around. _"We are not so different..."_

"Leave me alone!" Twilight Sparkle shouted in fear, continued running away.

The shadowy appeared in front of Twilight Sparkle. She gasped in fear. The greenish eyes and crimson appeared on his head. Twilight's looks and expression shown her great fear and scared as she continued watched the shadow's forming into something. The shadow slowly formed into a gray Unicorn with his demonic crimson horn, wore the knight's armor and cape, and he wore the demonic king's crown.

_"Hello,"_ greeted King Sombra, with his sly and dark smile.

"King Sombra!" Twilight Sparkle gasped in fear, slowly went back while muttered, "Stay away from me! Stay away from me! I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you."

King Sombra chuckled gently. He disappeared in black smoke. The tyrant unicorn appeared in front of Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight yelped in shock and fear. His appearance sent her a shiver on her spine. She slowly went back. She got tripped and fell to the ground. Her heart pounding hard and quick. Her mind consumed by her tension, fear and worry. Twilight Sparkle had never felt the darkness before in her life. She wondered if she should overcome the darkness or let it come to her heart.

King Sombra placed his face in front of her, with his amusement look,_ "You're trembling. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. I'm here for discussion since our last encounter."_

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. She gave King Sombra angry look, "If you think you can convince me to join your side, then you're wasting your time. I'll never join you!"

King Sombra chuckled evilly. His eyes glowed in greenish light, and the purple mist-like appeared on each sides' end. The ground shaken hard, causing Twilight Sparkle to be more concern and feared. She looked around to find the source of the problem. The ground's land cracked. The dark tentacles emerged from it like an earthworm comes out from the earth.

Twilight Sparkle gasped in fear. She was about to escape. Two dark tentacles grabbed on her front legs, and another grabbed on her back leg tight, other two appeared from two sides and grabbed her wings, being pulled and tight to the ground. She struggled to move and get out of the ground while screaming in fear and loss. She was about to use her magic via horn. Her horn was grasped by the tight tentacle. She groaned in anger as she tried to blasted the tentacles out. The blast depleted.

Twilight Sparkle gasped in fear and worry. King Sombra approached gently like he was in victorious. He moved to her behind. He smirked evilly. He put his hoof around her shoulder. She gasped in fear and worry. She tried to ignore and forget of what had happen. The poor princess felt her face being touched by cold and heartless hoof. Se's been moved to the right where she faced King Sombra, who showed his sly and obsessed smirk. Twilight gasped in fear.

_"Don't tell me I'm like Boris,"_ said King Sombra in disappointment, _"Unlike him, I don't let my lust interfered my work. For you see, I'm concern for you."_

"What concern?" Twilight asked in concern.

_"Choosing your future..."_ King Sombra licked on Twilight's face, causing her to shiver. He slowly nuzzled on Twilight's neck. She continued to be more nervous and feared. She shivered, _"Believe me, Twilight. It is not you who betray the world, it is the world. And I'm referring your friends, your family and your loved ones."_

"No!" Twilight protested while sobbing as if what King Sombra had said is true.

_"Denied all you want, Twilight, it is the truth. They all betray you like what happen when you deal with Discord, and Queen Chrysalis twice. For you... and I... are not different."_

"I am not same as you."

_"We shall see."_ King Sombra smirked. He pushed his lips on Twilight Sparkle's very hard, causing her to yelp in fear and scared. He brought her closed to him. He continued kissing and licking on her lips while she struggled and panted to get off from his lips, _"Together, we shall rule Equestria. Behold our vision that we had envision."_

"No! No! No!" Twilight Sparkle protested, struggling to push and resist King Sombra's kissing hard, yet the tyrant unicorn held her tight to his chest. "I won't. I... won't..."

Feeling King Sombra's kiss, Twilight's eyes became weak, tired and drugged like her energy had been drained off. Her eyes slowly changed into greenish while her pupil turned into crimson. Both Twilight Sparkle and King Sombra continued kissing as they both had their tongues sticking on each other.

The noise sounded in Twilight's ears. She gasped and snapped from her dream. Not the voice of joy or happiness, but... _sadness... pain... sufferings... lost... and hopeless..._ She pushed King Sombra away from her. She looked around her surroundings as she gasped in fear and frightened.

Like her accession of becoming Alicorn, the square scenes appeared and surrounded Twilight Sparkle. They surrounded her. Her eyes shrunken into smaller while giving feared, concerned and scared look. She panted hard while her tears come off.

"No! No, no, no, no! No! Not this again! Anything but this!" Twilight Sparkle shouted in pain, tried to look away but instead, blocked by more scenes.

_"Enjoy them, Twilight,"_ said King Sombra, evilly, _"This... will be... our vision."_

Twilight watched her vision. She saw herself practiced and trained herself from the book in learning Dark Magic, while leaving her eyes glowed in green and her pupils are in red. The second vision is she killed two Royal Guards, out of fear and worry. Third one is that her family and friends looked worry and scared over what had happen to the her.

The fourth one is Twilight stayed and became close together to her former enemy, King Sombra. Fifth is her version was crowned by King Sombra as his Queen before they both sleep together on the bed as they kissed together gently and passionately like husband and wife would. The sixth one revealed that she, King Sombra and the Shadow Guards were at war against Princess Celestia, her family, friends and ponies.

Twilight gasped in fear and concern as she sobbed in fear, upset, loss and hopeless. She struggled to overcome her vision. She sees the seventh and last one: her dark version approached to Ben who was completely wounded, moved back and back, away from her while King Sombra watched the event. Her dark version raised her sword and pierced right at her former beloved's stomach hard. Ben looked in shock. He has his eyes closed.

Twilight sobbed softly in great depress and loss as she screamed, "Noooooooooooooooooo!"

The young princess continued crying as she looked away from King Sombra, who smiled in both pride and happiness.

_"Twilight... Twilight... Get up!"_ The faint voice called out. Twilight continued crying in upset, ignoring the voice. _"I'd say... __**GET UP!**__"_

Twilight Sparkle looked up. The black hoof appeared. His slapped right on her face hard. She shook her head hard. The black and dark world slowly melted and breaking into pieces like it molted into something...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle continued shook her head hard. The princess looked around. She found herself in her Golden Oak Library. She turned to Azure Phoenix, who is in front of her, along with Spike, Notepoem, Hope Light, One-Eyed Anger, Blazefist and Laxtinct, looking worry and concern.

"Is she alright?" Hope Light asked.

"What... what happen?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Spike came in and hugged Twilight Sparkle tightly, sobbing in worry, "I'm glad you're okay! I thought I would lost you. Everypony would have lost you. You were about to get gobbled up by King Sombra's Seed of Darkness."

Upon hearing of what Spike had said, Twilight, could not help but to feel guilty, concern, upset and feared as she sobbed softly. She hugged Spike, "Sorry, Spike... I didn't mean to frighten you out. I'm sorry..."

Twilight and Spike continued hug and sobbing together.

"Wow,"said Laxtinct in concern, "That must have been hard for both of them, especially involving the Dark Magic and King Sombra."

"Well, that is why father must train her," Notepoem pointed out, "To help her get through her nightmares before the Seed of Darkness took whole of her. And soon, we feared that he might return."

Laxtinct's body shivered in fear, he said: "I was worried you're gonna say that."

Azure Phoenix approached to Twilight who continued sobbing and hugging Spike together. They both stopped. They looked up and faced the Emperor of Land of Ma. Twilight departed from Spike. She bowed before Azure Phoenix.

"I'm sorry. I fail you," Twilight bowed.

"No, you have not," said Azure. Twilight gasped in shock and surprise. He continued, "Every first test is not always easy to pass. What I did to is mere illusion to test how you handle it. It appears you are not ready. Unless King Sombra's Seed of Darkness stopped, you will never be truly freed from him."

"I don't understand one thing," Twilight sighed. She looked at Azure Phoenix with her concern, "Why? Why did he chose me? I'm not truly powerful as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna or you."

"Your concern is noted, Twilight. But I believe there is a source. King Sombra desired power and control of Crystals, yet he also require a unicorn that is match with his power and Dark Magic. I believe that is the reason, Twilight. The nightmare will continued torment you until you give in."

"How do I overcome that nightmare? I did as you ask. Strike at him, and never show him my fear. But... It didn't work."

"Maybe," said Azure Phoenix, calmly, "But there is a way to overcome that nightmare."

Twilight gasped, "How?"

"Training. Discipline. Endurance. Determination. But most important of all: stay true to yourself. With these together, you might have the chance to overcome the nightmare. That is one of my ways to overcome my nightmare."

Twilight thought for the moment before she turned to the Emperor, "Alright. So, what's the first step?"

"We will go through your training and knowledge of Dark Magic you will be gaining and require," said Azure Phoenix, "That will test five tasks before we will go against the Seed of Darkness within you. Are you ready?"

Before Twilight Sparkle speaks, Spike came to the front for interruption: "Don't you think Twilight needs energy and food? After all, I don't think she can make it through."

"No. There won't be break until I gave a word," denied Azure Phoenix.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Spike protested.

Azure Phoenix glared at Spike as he questioned the dragon, "Do I look like joking?"

Before Spike could protest, Twilight came to the front, "It's okay, Spike. I will be fine. Besides, I'm not tired or hungry." She said.

Feeling great concern and worry for his adopted mother's doing, Spike questioned, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I had overcome and survived the battles and monsters," Twilight assured her adopted son before she nuzzled on his face, "I'll be fine."

Azure Phoenix smiled, "Good. This is just like 'Battle of Wing Fortress' against my Griffon enemy: Proudstalk. While my supplies almost out, my soldiers and army are willing to go through the difficult and hard situation. Throughout two or three months, we have overcome and won the battle. Well done, Twilight. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle said firmly, with no hesitation in her eyes.

Spike gulped in concern as he approached to One-Eyed Anger, Blazefist, Laxtinct, Notepoem and Hope Light.

"Is he always like that?" Spike asked in concern.

Anger chuckled gently, "That's my cousin. Once he targeted in something, he goes for it and never stops until he succeeds it. But let me tell you something, Azure Phoenix is not stupid. He knows when to stop or moved on. He decides."

Spike sighed, "Well... Twilight just got out from her Dream World. And she doesn't look too good."

"That's one of the reason why our lord continues," said Blazefist seriously, "Sorry, Spike. But that's how we work and goes."

"But don't worry," said Notepoem comfortably. He patted on Spike's shoulder, "It will be fine. I promise."

Spike sighed, "I hope so."

Azure Phoenix's horn glowed in pure black while Twilight's also glowed in black.

"Remember," Azure Phoenix reminded, "You are training under the powerful warlord of Land of Ma. And I am not like Princess Celestia. Don't disappoint me easily."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head firmly, "Yes, my lord."

Both Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle blasted their Dark Unicorn Blasts at once. Both clashed in the middle. The training begins...

* * *

The foals from Ponyville Schoolhouse cheered happily for Cutie Mark Crusaders, as well as for 'Twilight Time' ever since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon told them about it. They became excited for it. Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders were in surprise in looking and hearing the cheering from their classmates.

Ronald smiled as he held his hooves up high while breathe in and out, said proudly, "Don't you guys love it? Everyone love you because we're connected to Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Feeling shock and surprise, Sweetie Belle turned to her friends. She said, "Wow! All these ponies really wanna meet Twilight that badly?"

"We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Snips exclaimed.

"All hail to Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Snails shouted.

Foals of Ponyville cheered for Cutie Mark Crusaders happily and joy.

"Oh no," said concern Shui, "This is most uncertainly good."

"Deja Vu again," commented Kasai.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Ryan asked in concern, "It'd better be quick and hurry."

"For me, partner," said Texas, "I'd say we ditched this crazy idea, and run now before they ask the craziest ideas! No way we're gonna stick back where we came from. Ya understand me?"

"Or we can say 'no'." Jade suggested, "After all, that was supposed to our best action to do. Well, I'd say we do it."

"Right," Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders but Ronald said.

"No. No. No way!" Ronald protested.

"Nopony's asking you," Jade yelled angrily at Ronald, "We're not doing Deja Vu."

Before Cutie Mark Crusaders could protest or say, Diamond Tiara came to the front and turn to the foals.

"Now, now, everypony! Demanding time with the princess as an unruly mob simply won't do," announced Diamond Tiara. She then turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders with her smirk. She said, "Might I suggest you get organized through us, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' nearest and dearest friends?"

Silver Spoon came to the front with Diamond Tiara while she held the paperclip, she smiled, "Everypony get in line! No pushing, no pushing!"

Foals came to the front in one line as Silver Spoon listed them down one-by-one. Cutie Mark Crusaders formed into one big circle.

Apple Bloom looked worry and upset, commented, "What a mess."

"What are we gonna do?" Pipsqueak asked in concern.

"We can't bring them to Princess Twilight's Twilight Time." Twist reminded her friends. She continued, "Yesterday was the worst. The last thing we want is to get ourselves into a trouble."

Dinky nodded her head, "Then, we'd better take Jade's and Mystic Ponies' advice before anything could get worse."

Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads as they turned to Mystic Pony friends who nodded their heads in agreement.

"No! You shouldn't!" Ronald protested. "Don't you see? All of us really and truly and certifiably the biggest of the big shots in school right now!"

Scootaloo asked in concern, "Huh?"

Shui gasped and looked shock and fear. He quickly gave his glare at Ronald, "Ronald! We just have this discussion before. We must not abuse Princess Twilight's and Lord Azure's fame for our interest! It is disrespect and dishonorable!"

"I'm with Little Water on this one," agreed Ryan.

Sweetie Belle gasped, understanding of what Ronald had said, quickly said: "They all think we're the greatest, because we're their ticket to get time with Ponyville's newest and biggest celebrity, Princess Twilight!"

"What?!" Kasai asked in shock, "Tell me, you're not seriously taking Ronald's advice?!"

"We all gonna be trouble!" Texas argued.

Nyx nodded her head, said, "I thought we agreed that inviting two ponies to Twilight Time was a big mistake! And now we're supposed to bring the whole class? No way! I promise mommy about it."

Jade nodded her head, "Agreed! I'd say forget it. The last thing you guys want is Lord Azure's big bad temper. Trust me. His is the worst, and worse than my granduncle's. The last time we used his popularity, we got blamed because we overspent the money for all the stuffs we bought!"

Sweetie Belle giggled, making everyone turned and looked at her. She explained: "Relax. I got this. Besides, we didn't Pinkie Promise."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave the odd and concern looks at Sweetie Belle's thinking.

Nyx sighed in concern, "Why do I had the bad feeling of this?"

* * *

At the Hayburger Restaurant, both Mystic and Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders had arrived on the location.

"Now we're talking some business, mate," Ronald commented proudly.

Jade groaned angrily, "I can't believe that you really do it."

Apple Bloom gave the concern look to her friends, "I don't like this, Sweetie Belle..."

Nyx nodded her head, "I really hate lying to her, especially my mother. I really don't like it."

"I think we should take Jade's advice," said Pipsqueak in concern.

"You said not to invite them to Twilight Time and I didn't," Sweetie Belle smiled, "So what's the problem?"

Feeling guilty and concern, Scootaloo spoke in concern, "This feels like a trick."

"She's right," said Twist, in concern, "After everything she has done to us, I felt this isn't right to betray Princess Twilight."

"And not to mention," Dinky nodded her head, "Letting Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon into this."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "What's tricky about inviting Twilight out for a meal thanking her for all the nice things she's done for us? Seems like the least we can do for the princess!"

Snips and Snails gasped, popping out from the bushes. They exclaimed in excitement, "Did someone say 'princess'?"

Two more popped out to show their smile and glee. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and spotted their classmates were at the bushes. Before they could do anything, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon popped out from the bushes. Diamond Tiara pushed both Snips and Snails down to the bushes. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turned and spotted Sweetie Belle, who gave suspicious and concern.

Sweetie Belle and Nyx approached to the bushes. Upon gotten up and moved the bushes to two sides, two fillies gasped in shock, with both mouth and eyes in widened of shock. Foals were at there. Nyx turned and glared at Sweetie Belle,

"Is this how 'I know how to handle'?" Nyx asked dryly and sarcastically.

Sweetie Belle gulped in nervously, looking at her friend, who looked unamused. She turned to her classmates, scolded, "When I told you when you could come eyeball the princess at one of her favorite hangouts, I said only two or three of you, tops!"

"Oops..." Foals said innocently with their innocent puppy's sad dog eyes.

Nyx sighed in anger, "Now what?!"

Sweetie Belle looked worry and concern, upon looking at her best friend's glaring.

Scootaloo gasped as if she spotted on something. She turned to Nyx and Sweetie Belle as she called out, "She's coming!"

Dinky Doo shook her head, "Correction. They're coming!"

Both Nyx and Sweetie Belle turned. They both gasped. Twilight Sparkle was not alone, Azure Phoenix, Hope Light, Notepoem, One-Eyed Anger, Blazefist, Laxtinct and 20 blue Mystic Soldiers held their swords and spears tight to their grips.

"Oh no!" Nyx said in concern, "We didn't expect Lord Azure to be with my mother. What are we gonna do?!"

"It'll be okay, I know how to handle it," Sweetie Belle said calmly before she turned to her classmates, "Okay! But stay out of sight!"

Diamond Tiara gave the sly smirked, "As you wish, Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Yes, as I wish."

Nyx rolled her eyes in both annoyance and concern, "I've got the real bad feeling about this."

Both Sweetie Belle and Nyx moved away from the bushes. They both returned to their group. They turned to the front, watching Twilight, Azure Phoenix and his Phoenix Kingdom Officers, arriving. They all smiled together.

Jade kept on smiling, while whispered to both Nyx and Jade, she mumbled, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too," Nyx muttered in concern, with her teeth gritted tight.

"It-will-be-fine," Sweetie Belle mumbled gently.

They turned to face in front, Cutie Mark Crusaders gave the smile to Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix and his officers. As two groups were about to meet, Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and worry.

"Mommy! What happen to you?" Nyx asked in concern as she galloped towards and nuzzled on her leg gently.

Twilight Sparkle, was covered by more bandages on both faces and body, remained calm, smiling to her students, "It's just some scratches. I was having some training to improve my skills, by Lord Azure."

"So, you're okay?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

"She's fine," Azure Phoenix answered, "Besides, she's hungry, as well as we are."

Notepoem looked up as he glanced at two strange beards that consists of hays, cabbage's layers, and tomatoes, and drinks signboard, on top of the rectangle-shaped building that consist of glasses.

"What is this? I thought we were going to Ma's Noodle Shop." Notepoem asked in concern.

Hope Light rolled her eyes over while giggling, "You really need to open your mind, Notey. Besides, I would like to try."

"Me too," Laxtinct said happily, bounced for few times.

Azure Phoenix rolled his eyes while sighed in irritation, "Can we go in?"

"Certainly, my lord," Twilight smiled before giggled, causing Azure Phoenix looked confuse, "You and your boys are gonna love this. Trust me, it's gonna be taste great as your noodles."

* * *

Within Hayburger's Restaurant, Both Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phoenix Kingdom Officers looked both surprise and shock as they kept on watching and staring at one of their friends.

Twilight smiled happily, continued chewing the first Hayburger for two chews. She stood up straight and shown her satisfied and pleased look, with the tomato sauce covered on both sides of her cheeks.

Twilight Sparkle, with her mouth full, mumbled happily, "I didn't realize how hungry I was! I'm so glad you asked me to join you here today..."

Twilight swallowed her food up. She smiled, "I'm so honored!"

Twilight levitated the Hayburger through her magic levitation. Using Hayburger like a handkerchief, she wiped her cheeks and mouth cleanly and sparkly off from the tomato sauces. She ate a whole Hayburger up.

Seven Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise.

Looked concern and guilty, both Nyx and Sweetie Belle asked, "You are?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled gently and sincerely, explained, "Ever since you became my first student, Nyx, and then your friends, to develop new skills, I thought, 'Working with young students so devoted to the joy of learning purely for its own sake? What could be better?' You all remind me of myself when I was your age, especially you, Nyxie."

Twilight levitated four hoofchips up, in front of her. She took a bite on it, followed by another.

Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise of what their mentor had said, yet their hearts feel guilty, concern and shame of their mistake.

"Yeah," Nyx, nervously yet concern, said, "I'm glad... I'm your real daughter. Being curious and learning of everything. Yeah me."

Sweetie Belle looked worry, yet gave the fake smile, "Yes, well... we feel the same way."

"So am I," said Dinky, gently yet nervously, "I'm glad to have you to be our teacher."

"Who else deserve the better meal?" Twist blushed in embarrassment and concern, "Nopony but Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Apple Bloom nodded her head nervously, "That's why we invited you here."

Scootaloo smiled nervously, "All because of our love of learning!"

"Yeah," Pipsqueak nodded his head while saying gently yet nervously and concern, "You're our number one princess, Princess."

Jade groaned in anger and disappointment. Little Mystic Pony slammed her head on the table hard while Shui, Ryan, Kasai and Texas looked concern and worry as they watched the event goes on.

Azure Phoenix and his officers and soldiers of Phoenix Kingdom looked oddly and concern at Hayburgers, Hoofchips and Hays.

"So... this is food?" Laxtinct asked in concern. "They do look good."

Notepoem nodded his head in concern, "Though is it safe to eat?"

"Where're the chopsticks?" Blazefist asked in concern, "Is it safe for us to touch them? This is not like Bak Chow Bun."

Twilight giggled happily, "You don't need knife, fork, spoon or chopsticks to eat them. Besides, you can use your hoof or magic to take them up. Besides, you are safe to eat them. They're great. You're gonna love it."

Azure Phoenix rolled his eyes before he sighed, "If what you said is true, then I trust your judgment."

Azure Phoenix was about to use his magic. Looking at his master closed to the hayburger, made Laxtinct looked worry and scared. Laxtinct gulped nervously and worriedly, he quickly grabbed his Hayburger up.

"As your sergeant," Laxtinct saluted with his right hoof, "I shall be made as sacrifice to test this food, should there be poison."

"Seriously?" Ronald asked in annoyance.

Hope Light giggled, "Laxtinct, you don't need to be our sacrificial pawn to save our lives. Besides, if Princess Twilight said it's okay, it should be okay for us to eat."

Laxtinct shook his head as he held his hayburger tight, "Not until I make sure it's clear and secure."

Laxtinct yelled and cried out like he was in battle. He took the whole bite of the hayburger. He made contact with the hayburger. He gasped. His eyes were wide open in shocked and surprised, and his head shivered and shaken hard. His eyes transformed into a bombs-like. The fire on the bombs lighted on the fuse, slowly to the end of the rope. Both bombs exploded. The steam emerged from his ears. Laxtinct gasped in surprise, with his eyes shrunken in joy and happiness.

Laxtinct smiled, chewed on his hayburger gently and enjoyable, "Aw man! This is sooooooooooo goooooood! It really is great as the noodle!"

"REALLY?!" All of Azure Phoenix's Mystic Soldiers asked in surprise.

Anger chuckled, "What are you waiting for? Dig in, soldiers!"

Azure Phoenix, Anger, Blazefist, Hope Light, Notepoem and 20 Mystic Soldiers took both hayburgers, hoofchips and hays each, as they all started to eat them, as well as drinking their soda.

"Not exactly green tea I had hope," Notepoem commented, took a sip of the drinks, "But it's great."

Hope Light nodded her head as she took a bite on her hoofchips, "I'm glad I finally got a chance to taste the Modern foods. They're amazing."

Anger chuckled while eating his Hayburger, commented, "Gotta hand it to Equestria. These foods are great for our soldiers. They would make good supplies for the battle."

Blazefist nodded his head, "You said it. Too bad for General Bladestrike. He's gonna miss it."

"Too bad for him alright, all because of his seriousness," Laxtinct joked, causing everyone chuckled and giggled.

Azure Phoenix chuckled gently, "Indeed. Equestria had indeed prove their skills of not only military, but also supplies. Well done."

Twilight rolled her eyes, said, "I told you, you will like it."

Twilight took a sip of her drinks.

"Twilight!" The familiar voice called. Twilight stopped her drinking. She turned and saw Pinkie Pie, held the shoulder tray of ice cream sundae came from her friends' behind. Her pinkish friend said: "Haven't seen you here in, like, forever and a half!"

"I know," Twilight smiled happily. She levitated her Hayburger up, "I've been so busy I forgot how delicious everything is here!"

Pinkie giggled, "Totally!"

Laxtinct spotted something outside, who had sudden confuse and concern, "Hey, what's going on out there?"

Both Equestria and Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and spotted the familiar group, causing them to gasp in shock and concern. Their classmates were taking pictures of the famous celebrities from the outside of the windows, right behind of Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix and his soldiers. The famous ponies and soldiers turned to the back window. Nothing.

"Oh, never mind, they're gone." Laxtinct said while shrugged before he took a bite of hayburger.

An Alicorn and couple of Mystic Ponies turned back. The foals came out from the bottom, with their cameras held from their shoulder's holder, preparing to take a shot on the famous ponies.

Pinkie gasped, "They're back!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped and showed great concern and fear, as Twilight and her friends turned and found... nothing.

Pinkie shrugged, "Never mind, they're gone. La la-la la-la..."

Pinkie sang while galloped away from her friends. Mystic Ponies looked at each other as they shrugged and mumbled.

Blazefirst sighed, "You girls weren't kidding about Pinkie Pie. Now we had two random ponies. Great."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nervously shrugged at Blazefist's frustration before they smiled at their mentor, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle shrugged. Her horn glowed, as the princess levitated her hayburger and ate it a whole. She chewed it enjoyably and satisfying. Azure Phoenix and his soldiers ate their foods as well.

A group of foals came out from the below while holding their cameras. They took pictures and shots of Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Soldiers. The foals smiled in joy and happiness, they looked and took couple of pictures and shots.

Cutie Mark Crusaders showed their concern and worry in seeing their classmates taking photo on Twilight Sparkle and others.

Scootaloo grinned, posing her moves. She made her first pose: she smiled, having her right head, with her right hoof held on head. Then, she made second pose: she turned to the front, with her cutie kiss-like while her hoof held her head. She made third pose: she grabbed Sweetie Belle, and put her near to the daredevil fan, giving the smile and her left hoof held her head. Scootaloo then made her fourth pose: she turned her head to right while her left hoof touched her neck while smiling. Sweetie Belle showed her concern look at Scootaloo.

Both Nyx and Apple Bloom gritted their teeth hard as they muttered angrily, "Knock it off!"

Scootaloo ignored her friends. She made the final moment: she held her head down on left while her left hoof held and touched her man while smiling, with Sweetie Belle smiled nervously. Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled nervously as well.

"Oh!" Laxtinct said excitedly, "Cool! What are you guys doing? Are you making some cool moves?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in concern, upon hearing of what Laxtinct had asked.

Twilight Sparkle gave the concern look at her students, "What in the world is going on out-"

Twilight turned and saw something shock her. With Twilight's gasp sounded, the foals quickly hide and went down. Twilight, Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Soldiers gave both suspicious and concern looks.

Azure Phoenix turned to One-Eyed Anger, Blazefist and Laxtinct, with his seriousness look. The generals nodded their heads. They took their weapons, swords and spears out, along with their soldiers, preparing to fight.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Kingdom Officers stood up and headed out to find out of what's really going on. Cutie Mark Crusaders gave the concern and worry looks.

Both Apple Bloom and Nyx turned to Scootaloo.

"What was all this?" Apple Bloom demanded. She posed her move: gave her cutie kiss-like while her hoof held her head.

"And this?" Nyx demanded. She posed her move: she held her head down on left while her left hoof held and touched her mane. "Scootaloo, are you trying to get us into trouble?!"

Scootaloo explained in concern, "I couldn't help it! When I don't smile in a picture, I look sad."

Sweetie Belle sighed as she lowered her head down, "Oh, we're gonna look sad all right..."

Jade slapped her head and groaned, "Bad day..."

Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix came out, followed by One-Eyed Anger, Blazefist, Laxtinct and 20 Mystic Soldiers held their swords and spears tight as they looked around. They turned to the front. They all gasped in shock.

The fillies and colts have been gathered in front of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Lord Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Ponies. They looked at the Princess and the Emperor with their eyes in surprise, shock and awe.

"Twilight," demanded Azure Phoenix, while showing his unimpressed, looking at Twilight, "What is the meaning of this?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled nervously, "Uh, can I... help you?"

Foals screamed out loud in happiness and joy. The screaming fans charged right at Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Ponies, and surrounded them. The foals jumped and bounced in excitement, and some screamed out of their names.

Laxtinct screamed in panic, "Someone! HELP! We're under attack by the foals! HELP!"

"Shut up, Lax!" Blazefist snapped angrily, "They're harmless. Besides, they're just excited to see us."

Anger groaned, "This is one thing I hate the most: paparazzi."

Twilight showed worry and concern while Azure Phoenix breathe in and out, remaining calm. Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon popped out from the ground. Diamond Tiara put her hoof over Twilight's right shoulder while Silver Spoon stood in front of Azure Phoenix.

Diamond Tiara cried happily, "Get my picture with them!"

Snips and Snails came out from the ground, in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, exclaimed, "Us first!"

Silver Spoon cried, "Hey!" She pushed Snips and Snails to their right, "Get out of the shot!"

From within the Hayburger's restaurant, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked very concern and worry as they kept on watching the event.

Sweetie Belle looked concern as she said, "This is bad."

Jade groaned, "Gee... You'd think?"

Scootaloo gulped, "Twilight's gonna be so ticked at us."

Kasai nodded her head, "That's not the only one you need to be worry," She said in concern, "Lord Azure is."

Shui nodded his head, "If Lord Azure found out the truth, his punishment knows none bonds!"

"No bounds," Ryan corrected, "But still, we're so dead meat."

"You should have taken the advice from us than no good snake Ronald!" Texas said angrily.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, said in concern, "I told ya this was a terrible idea."

"Apple Bloom's right and so as Mystic Ponies," said Twist in concern, "We are so in trouble."

"Yeah," Dinky Doo nodded her head, "We need to fix this."

"Come on mate, it's not that bad," Ronald rolled his eyes over, and commented. Cutie Mark Crusaders glared at him, causing him to be both confuse and concern, "What?"

"We'll deal with you later," Pipsqueak sternly, said at Ronald. He then turned to Nyx, "What are we gonna do? Should we tell your mom?"

Nyx gasped, "No! Besides, my mom can't know of our reason. This is too much. We'd better get out of here now before they come back."

On the outside of Hayburger Restaurant, the foals were waving their papers in front of Twilight Sparkle and Azure Phoenix.

"You seriously all want my autograph?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. She smiled, "Okay, I'll sign just a couple more for you, but then I really must get back to my little friends."

Azure Phoenix rolled his eyes while smiling in amusement. Both Twilight and Azure took their quill and brush out through their magic levitation. They took the foals' papers as they signed on them, one-by-one.

Cutie Mark Crusaders came out from the restaurant, as they slowly sneaked away from the crowds. Twilight turned and saw Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking away.

"Oh, there you are!" Twilight Sparkle smiled and said, causing Cutie Mark Crusaders to stop.

Snips smiled happily as he held his paper, "Wow, to think we've been to the Hay Burger so many times. We didn't even know it's a regular hangout for a princess, and especially the Emperor!"

Snails smiled happily, "Yeah..."

Twilight Sparkle giggled gently before she answered, "This isn't my regular hangout. I'm only here to be with them. And as for Lord Azure, he's just my guest. I brought him here to try out the Modern foods."

Azure Phoenix chuckled gently as he commented, "Well spoken, Twilight."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and shock of what Twilight Sparkle had said.

Featherweight looked surprise and shock as he asked, "You mean, Princess Twilight decides where it's cool to go based on where they go?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "Huh?"

Azure Phoenix looked surprise as well, "So, why?"

Twilight smiled gently, "Nyx's my daughter, and Cutie Mark Crusaders are my friends. Nothing special. I'd always care and love them. They are my treasures than anything."

Ronald looked surprise, "Really? Not even the fame?"

Twilight smiled as she answered, "Not even the fame. I still love my friends and family."

Ronald looked shock and surprise as he looked down. He had thoughts, 'I wonder if my grandfather, father and mother feel the same for me.'

Hearing of what Twilight had said, Azure Phoenix had thought before he sighed, 'Somehow... I had forgotten of what is important. If only you were here... Iris..."

"Thanks, guys, this was fun!" Twilight smiled and said gently. Nyx looked shock and surprise, as well as Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Lord Azure and I need to go for some matters. I'll see ya around."

"Huh?!" Azure Phoenix gasped. He realized something important. He quickly shook his head. He cleared his throat before speaks, "Yes, Twilight, you are right. We have some matters to attend."

Azure Phoenix then turned to his grandson, "We will have some good times later, Ronald."

"Huh?" Ronald asked in surprise.

"Move out." Azure Phoenix ordered.

Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Soldiers marched out while gently push the foals aside. As soon as they moved away from the crowds, the foals turned and smiled at Cutie Mark Crusaders as they all surrounded the ponies who had connection to Twilight Sparkle while chatted happily.

"Hey!" Snips called, "We're opening a new lemonade stand! Wanna come for our grand opening?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other with great concern.

"We'll give you free lemonade for a week!" Snails suggested out.

"Snails!" Snips argued. Snails nudged on Snips' shoulder hard. Snips gasped in realization, "Yeah! Free lemonade for Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other with their concern and wondering of how they solved the problem or situation.

Jade then turned and gave the glare, as she gave her last advice, "Last warning, guys. Please be smart. Don't do something stupid."

Ronald gasped, "No. Do what you really want to. Besides, isn't this what you want?"

Sweetie Belle thought for the moment, she smiled, "Relax. I know exactly how to handle this."

Nyx sighed, "I hope it's not going to be problem. Coz the last thing I want is to disappoint my own mother and facing Azure Phoenix's temper..."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

1) The vision and nightmare that Twilight had encountered is still from Soothing Stone's MLP: Kiss of the Dark ( story/95062…

2) You noticed the difference between this version and original version. Since Pipsqueak is Cutie Mark Crusaders' member in JusSonic's MLP Story, so both Snips and Snails took over Pipsqueak's place from original and official episode: 'Twilight Time'.


	4. Getting Out of Hoof

**Chapter 4: Getting out of Hoof**

At the Everfree Forest, both Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle were having training and battles. They both blasted their Unicorn Bursts at each other. Their magic clashed at each other.

Spike, Strikespell, Musa, Bullhound, Axen the light Earth Pony who wore the white turban, white and blue armor and his Cutie Mark is White Turban and giant axe; and Snaptrap the purple Pegasus with black mustache of Arabian, wore the purple turban and Arabian's advisor robe and his Cutie Mark is claw trap, watching the event. 20 Mystic Soldiers watched the event as well as guarding them.

His black horn glowed in light black aura, Azure Phoenix narrowed his eyes with his crimson pupils with navy mists, at Twilight, who remained in firm.

Azure Phoenix smirked, "Black Blazing Phoenix!"

Azure Phoenix blasted his black laser out. The black laser formed the giant phoenix. It flew right at Twilight Sparkle, who gasped. She quickly jumped and rolled over to her right. She gathered her energy together. Her horn glowed in light black as well. Twilight opened her eyes, revealing the purple pupils of white eyeballs, with lavender mists.

Twilight smiled, "Twilight Dark Blast!"

Twilight launched the black laser-like at Azure Phoenix, whose horn glowed in navy aura. He blasted it in front of him: Force Field, the form of sphere. He blocked the attack off.

Azure Phoenix smiled, blasting his Dark Unicorn Blast at Twilight Sparkle. She quickly dodged and charged at him, gathering energy through her horn. She blasted her Dark Unicorn Blast at him. He moved to his left. The Emperor blasted his Dark Unicorn Blasts at the princess. She dodged the attack to left, then to her right, before the middle. She then charged at him.

Twilight Sparkle created the form of giant lavender sword. She slammed it on Azure Phoenix, who immediately moved back calmly and gently before he got slammed. He took his Phoenix Flame Sword out. He swung his sword around on his head. He slammed it down and fired his Dark Blazing Phoenix out. Twilight blasted her Dark Twilight Star Shower at Dark Blazing Phoenix. They both clashed and created the explosion hard.

Everyone awed in surprise and shock of watching the event.

"Wow..." Spike said in amazement, "It's so strange that Twilight Sparkle keep using the Dark Magic against Azure Phoenix. And that includes the Emperor."

Strikespell smiled, "Father knows how to use his Dark Magic well. After all, there were very rare unicorns in using Dark Magic."

Musa nodded her head, "Besides, Lord Azure is the perfect mentor in teaching Twilight Sparkle, in the means of how to use Dark Magic."

Axen, Bullhound and Snaptrap nodded their head in agreement.

Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle had their swords clashed. They both departed from their clashing. He swung his sword on her head. She dodged down quickly. From below, she thrust her sword right at him. He moved to his left before he swung his sword on the ground. She blocked the attack on her left. For the moment later, Twilight pushed her sword against Azure's sword out, continued swinging their swords hard and quick.

Both sweated out from their faces, feeling energetic, determined and enduring the tiredness and pain. Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkled unleashed their last attacks: Dark Unicorn Blasts, in front of them. They both clashed and created the large explosion in front of them.

Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle panted in tiredness and exhaustion, never had felt in battling against the powerful being.

Azure Phoenix smiled, approaching to Twilight Sparkle, "Well done, Twilight. Throughout the week, you had improve your skill well. You'll be ready to face King Sombra sooner or later."

Twilight smiled while bowing, "Thank you, my lord."

Twilight shown her concern and worry look, she asked: "Though I'm very much of concern and worry, is it okay for me to use Dark Magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see. When you and Princess Celestia used the Dark Magic, I noticed something different between you and her. You didn't seem to have greenish eyes or having purple mists. But instead, your eyes are still white, but with navy mists. Mine is lavender mists. What could this mean? I'd always thought that using Dark Magic is to have greenish eyes with purple mists. It represent pure evil."

Azure Phoenix smiled, explaining, "As you can see, Twilight, there is more to Dark Magic than meets the eye. In ever world and especially living things, there's a light and dark. Light cannot exist without the dark. Same goes to the dark. Dark Magic can be used for good if the user must use it carefully... and wisely... Or he shall be corrupted and turned into evil... forever..."

Twilight gulped in concern, "Like King Sombra?"

"Yes..."

"Then, what about Princess Celestia? What about me?"

"Princess Celestia is safe in using her Dark Magic. But she chose not to continue since that sweat princess is still afraid of the dark. But you, you are safe as well. Your curiosity often find something interesting and intriguing. You remind of me so much. And of course, you are not afraid of the dark, unlike Princess Celestia. How funny is that."

Azure Phoenix chuckled and Twilight giggled at his joke.

"Yeah. She is." She smiled gently, "By the way, my lord, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Azure Phoenix smiled.

"Do you... love Princess Celestia so much?"

Hearing of what Twilight had asked, Azure Phoenix gave the surprise look, "Why do you ask such of question?"

Twilight smiled in embarrassment, "If you are, I just wonder... are you Ben's father?"

Azure Phoenix gave his surprise and shock look. He shook his head. He sighed, "No."

"Why?"

"While Princess Celestia and I may have been a couple before, but she and I... don't always agree on the term of ruling the kingdom. Thus, we... remained friends. Ben is not my son. If he is, then I would have shown my love and caring of him. I would have lived with Princess Celestia."

"Sorry. I thought that... Princess Celestia may have hide something from me, Ben or any of my friends. I guess she never lied."

"Princess Celestia never hide something from any of her own friends, and especially her own son. Besides, I do have a rival in winning her heart, but we had to put our differences aside to help the world, despite my taste. I was told that he died. Before he died, Ben's father asked someone to deliver him to safety. So, that pony took Ben to safety home."

"Princess Celestia?"

"Yes."

Twilight nodded her head, "I understand. And I'm sorry as well."

"I do not accept your forgiveness," said Azure Phoenix, firmly.

Twilight sighed, "I understand."

"No, you don't understand," said Azure Phoenix said, causing Twilight Sparkle to look confused and worried. "Besides, you have nothing to apologize, dear Twilight because you do not know of my past with Princess Celestia. And of course, both she and me do not have great love because of the duty. Do not worry."

Twilight nodded her head, "Do you think... I can overcome Seed of Darkness? I'd always thought that Superior is the one did it. But instead... it was King Sombra. He was hoping for me to give in and become like him. That feeling I had with him... is very disturbing... I don't know if I can do it."

Azure Phoenix smiled gently, "I'm sure you will. After all, Princess Celestia did have faith in you. Thus, you saved many lives of innocents from danger at all cost. I believe you can do it, and so as your friends and family."

Twilight sniffed, she could not help but to smile. Twilight jumped and hugged Azure Phoenix, causing everyone look shock and surprise. Azure Phoenix looked surprise and shock. He could not help but to smile in happiness and proud, hugged her back gently like she was his real daughter.

Feeling surprise and shocking in his heart, Spike turned to Mystic Ponies, asked: "Is she allow to do that?"

Mystic Ponies shrugged in surprise.

"Besides, our lord can be in nice way sometimes," Bullhound explained.

Axen smiled, "Indeed. But my lord is not very heartless and ruthless, he's just alone because of having troubles between duty and love."

"Yeah," Spike nodded his head in understanding, "I guess he's not like Princess Celestia."

Snaptrap chuckled, "Nope, he's not."

Both the Emperor and Princess departed from hugging as both showed their smiles at each other.

"We should return to Golden Oak Library," Azure Phoenix said, "We should not make your student to wait for long."

"Yes," Twilight smiled in agreement.

"By the way, I've noticed something strange. Your students... have been... odd lately. Is there something wrong?" Azure Phoenix asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "I don't know. I just hope they're okay, especially Nyx."

* * *

The scissor, in front of the long red ribbon, cut into two. Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, Twist and Pipsqueak, as well as Ronald, held the big golden scissor, smiled in front of the scene and behind of the lemonade stall. Many foals cried and cheered for them happily and wildly while holding their lemonades up high.

A week later,

Across the park, many foals chatted and drank their drinks together. Both Snips and Snails, had their lemonades on trays of their backs, approached to Sweetie Belle and Dinky Doo, who are siting on the pillows, wearing the shades, with the barrel closed to them.

Snips cleared his throat, "More lemonade?"

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Don't mind if I do!"

Dinky Doo smiled, "Thank you, Snips and Snails. Your lemonade is great."

Snails blushed, "Gee... thanks."

Sweetie Belle bite on the glass in taking it up while Dinky Doo levitated the glass towards her. Both Snips and Snails headed for the next customers.

The brown Afro of white Earth Pony with his Cutie Mark: roller skating is cleaning and wiping off of both Scootaloo and Twist, who sat on the pillows.

"Done shining your hooves!" Classmate Pony 2 said and smiled proudly, "It's an honor to do you the favor!"

Scootaloo took a glance on her hoof. It shown her reflection with sparkling and shining, "Whoa, so bright I can see myself!"

Twist nodded her head gently, "Yeah. This is cool. Lucky that my glasses is shining and sparkling as my hoof."

Apple Bloom appeared behind of Scootaloo. The Earth Pony took glance on her wingless Pegasus's hoof that shown her reflection as she showed her pinkish ribbon with couple of diamonds.

"This is great!" Apple Bloom commented. She turned to pink Earth Pony with lightish green mane with cyan and green mixed and had three diamonds Cutie Mark, Apple Bloom smiled, "Nice job bedazzlin' my bow! What do I owe you?"

Classmate Pony 3 smiled before she bowed, "Your gratitude is thanks enough."

"Well, if you need anything, we can return the favor." Pipsqueak smiled. He looked at his red bow. "I like what you did to this bow tie. It makes me great. Hopefully, I could take Nyx out, one day."

Apple Bloom giggled, "Looks like somepony is in love."

"Hey! She and I are friends. That's all." Pipsqueak protested.

"Whatever you said."

Nyx smiled, upon looking at her friends smiled in both proud and happy. She turned to Ronald as she said, "Ronald, thanks for giving this idea. It's the best."

"I'm glad to be the service." said Ronald, proudly while bowing.

Nyx smiled as she turned and saw the angry eyes of Jade Adventure, Shui, Ryan, Kasai and Texas.

"I can't believe that you're actually going through of this?!" Jade asked angrily, "Did you even listen to what I had said?!"

Nyx sighed of frustration, "Come on. Don't tell me, you're still mad at me about this."

"Let me think..." Jade said gently. Her gentle voice turned into anger and disappointed, "Of course, I am! How could you do something stupid like this?! Do you have any idea of what you had done?! And what is going to happen next?!"

Feeling concern, Nyx hesitantly said, "Well... I..."

"Don't! I don't want to listen to it, anymore. If you had listen to me, bad things could have avoided."

"What bad things?!"

"You'll soon find out. So good luck with your fame," said Jade, angrily. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Jade, Shui, Ryan, Kasai and Texas disappeared in the puff of smoke.

Ronald rolled his eyes,said calmly, "I'm sure they'll get over, trust me."

Nyx sighed in concern. Nyx noticed both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approaching both of her and her friends. The bullies showed their smiles.

Diamond Tiara smiled, "You Cutie Mark Crusaders must come to my pool party. It'll be much cooler than this."

Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turned and walked away. Seven Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered up together, along with Ronald the Squire.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Look who's inviting who to her fancy house!"

Apple Bloom nodded her head, with a smile, "I believe we have arrived, Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Nyx smiled, "Yes. Come on, Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's enjoy our best day ever."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave hooves up as they cried together, "Yeah!"

* * *

At Diamond Tiara's home, Both Dinky Doo and Scootaloo jumped and dived into the pool. Apple Bloom and Twist sat on the floating ducks, enjoyed their views. Ronald swam across the pool. Nyx, Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak sat on the beach chairs besides both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Feeling proud, joy and happiness, Cutie Mark Crusaders continued their life of celebrities and famous as much as they want.

Sweetie Belle smiled as she commented, "Wow, this is nice,"

Pipsqueak nodded his head before showing his concern, "But there's no one else here."

Nyx looked concern, looking around in her surroundings, "Why is this party cooler, exactly?"

Diamond Tiara smiled, turned to Nyx as the filly explained, "Because of all the ponies we're keeping out."

Diamond Tiara pointed at the gate. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and gasped in shock and concern, and even Ronald. Their classmates were outside, looking both upset and sad in seeing that they were outside, than inside of Diamond Tiara's house.

Nyx gulped in concern, looked at both Sweetie Belle and her friends, who nodded their heads. She nodded as well.

Nyx turned to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She explained, "This has been great, but we have to go."

Nyx, Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak got off from their chairs. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, Twist and Ronald got out from the pool, and met up with their friends.

"It's Twilight Time." Sweetie Belle answered nervously.

Cutie Mark Crusaders walked away immediately while showing nervous and concern look. Knowing this had gone too much, Cutie Mark Crusaders need to escape before anything could have happen. As they were about to escape, Diamond Tiara stood up from her chair.

Diamond Tiara asked gently, "So, we're coming too, right?"

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern. She looked at Nyx and her friends who shook their heads. Sweetie Belle sighed. She turned to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She said, "Um... A-actually, no. We didn't have a chance to ask Twilight, so-"

Angered and upset by Sweetie Belle's words, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached to Nyx and her friends. She demanded angrily, "Really? After all the favors we did for you? After all the favors they did for you?"

Diamond Tiara pointed at the gate where the foals who looked very angry, upset, disappointed and rage, upon hearing of what Cutie Mark Crusaders had discussed with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

The foals started banging on the gate hard and cried out in anger and disappointed, "Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!"

Nyx gulped in concern, "Okay, what's next, guys?"

"Okay, I know exactly how to handle this." Sweetie Belle smiled gently. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to Sweetie Belle. Her voice slowly sounded frightened and fear, shouted: "Run!"

Sweetie Belle headed off. Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in fear, quickly escaped.

Foals continued bang on the gate while crying in anger, "Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders climbed over the large bushes. Upon reaching to the top, they jumped and dropped to the ground. Feeling great tension and frightened, they could not help but to feel how guilty and stupid of them for continuing abusing Twilight's and Azure's popularity and fame in getting the foals to do a favor for them. But too much to bear, the foals became angry and demanded for Twilight Time.

"We'd really blow it," Twist nodded in the agreement.

"This is bad. Really bad day." Dinky Doo said in concern.

Scootaloo looked concern and worry. She looked at her friends, "We gotta beat them to Twilight's so we can explain!"

Nyx nodded her head in agreement, "Jade was right. And we ignore her advice. And now it's completely mess."

"We've gotta move now!" Pipsqueak exclaimed.

"Hopefully, my grandfather is not there," Ronald said in concern, "Otherwise, he's gonna be hard to understand our reason."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "This way! I know a shortcut!"

Hearing of the loud chatting, the foals turned and found their target as they continued cried in anger while marching at Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Apple Bloom gasped, "Then we run, like the wind!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped and ran away from the angry mob as far as they can, hopefully, they can reach to Twilight's home in time.

* * *

Their minds, their hearts and their expression, feel with great tension, concern, fear and worry, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as they can. They hoped to reach Twilight's home, Golden Oak Library in time before their classmates get them.

Seeing the familiar tree home-like, Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as they can, with great determination yet exhausted and tension. Feeling their hearts beat very hard and fast, having their minds filled with great concern and fear, they looked and panted in tired and exhausted, gasping.

Sweetie Belle panted, struggled to move and walk toward in tiredness and exhausted, "We... made... it... Quick! Knock on-!"

Two Earth Ponies, riding on the scooters, rushed right in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, gave the stern looks at them.

Cutie Marks Crusaders became scared and worried. They heard the stomping and walking on the ground heard on the little ponies' ears in both hard and loud. They turned and gasped in fear. Their classmates marching right in front of them. Giving both angry and upset, the foals step asides. They made the path for both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who showed angry, upset and disappointed eyes and looks.

Diamond Tiara turned to two Earth Pony Riders. She gave a nod. The white Earth Pony knocked the door, both gently and loud, twice.

The door opened, by the familiar main cast, Twilight Sparkle, came out from her library. She breathed in and out, the princess gave the smile to her students. Upon looking on the outside, she gasped in shock and surprise. Twilight saw many foals were outside, surrounding Cutie Mark Crusaders in center.

Cutie Mark Crusaders became scared and worried, afraid of what happen next if they don't tell Twilight Sparkle the truth.

Looked scared and feared, Twist said, "This isn't what you think!"

Sweetie Belle gave the concern look, "Twilight, we can explain."

Apple Bloom nodded her head in concern, explained, "We know you said we should just keep Twilight Time to us!"

Dinky nodded her head frantically, exclaimed, "We tried! Honest! We really did!"

Pipsqueak gulped in concern and feared, "The foals followed us! We didn't know it!"

Scootaloo nodded her head, "But we didn't mean for so many other ponies to be here! Honest!"

Remained concern and worry, Twilight continued looking at her students and foals, remained still and calm.

Nyx gulped with her eyes shown in great concern and scared, "Please, mommy. We're sorry."

Twilight remained look surprise and calm,continued looking at her students and the foals for the moment. Cutie Mark Crusaders gave the concern and worry looks, looking at their princess's eyes and looks.

"Oh, don't be silly. I only meant that for your benefit so you could get the most out of our time together," explained Twilight, with a smile, "But if you want to share your time with others, that's fine. Together, we can prove Lord Azure Phoenix that Ponyville has lots of talented and curious foals, wanting to learn and develop their skills."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in surprise and shock, upon hearing of what Twilight Sparkle had said.

Looking concern yet surprise, Scootaloo asked, "So you're not mad?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Of course not!" Twilight greeted and led the foals into her house, "Come on in, everypony! Lord Azure Phoenix, his son and officers are here. Spike made nachos!"

The foals smiled while chatted exciting and happily as they all entered into Twilight's home. They all gasped in excitement and happy as the foals saw Azure Phoenix talking with both Strikespell and Musa, Bullhound ate the nachos while Axen and Snaptrap chatted.

Spike came from the kitchen, holding the tray of bowl of nachos and sauce, smiling.

Twilight giggled as she said, "Turns out we'll need some more than that."

Spike looked at the nachos before he turned to the foals. He sighed and complained, "If it not for the fat pony eating up, there would have been more nachos."

Bullhound groaned, "I heard that!"

Spike headed to the kitchen. The foals filled the library's empty, chatted and looked at their surroundings, with both excitement and curiosity. Azure Phoenix looked surprise as he approached to Twilight Sparkle, with his suspicious and serious look. Twilight smiled uneasily.

"What's the meaning of this?" Azure Phoenix demanded in serious, annoyance yet not amused, "First, there were two observers. Then, the foals came to the restaurant for picture and autograph. And finally, this? What is going on?!"

Twilight giggled uneasily, "Cutie Mark Crusaders brought the foals for watching their skills and learning. And besides, this is the proof of having curiosity and learning to develop their skills. So, I assure you that this will be good."

"Better be." Azure Phoenix said dryly as if he had some suspicious on Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twilight Sparkle headed to the table that has the wood horse's head statue. She jumped and stood up on it, making an announcement, "Before we start, we should maybe get a bit more organized? Ponies interested in magic in this corner. Ponies who want to learn potions over here. Bookworm ponies over there."

Twilight Sparkle instructed the foals stick on their positions of interests. She pointed to the west of her home for magic, then to the east for potions and south for books. The foals followed the instruction and stick to their group.

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise in seeing of how Twilight handled the situation.

"Did you guys see that?" Twist asked in surprise.

Dinky Doo nodded her head, "Yeah. This is amazing. I didn't know she actually can handle this kind of situation."

Apple Bloom said in impressed as she commented, "Incredible. Looks like everything's workin' out just fine."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "And I was so afraid Twilight would be disappointed in us."

Pipsqueak nodded his head gently, "Tell me about it. This could have been worst."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "At least, the worst is over."

"Told you I knew exactly how to handle all this! Isn't that what you want to say?" Ronald joked.

Nyx sighed, "I can only hope that both mommy and Lord Azure won't lose their temper at us, as long as we don't tell them of what we did for a week."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thanks to all of you for taking time out to come learn new things."

Foals cheered and commented happily. Azure Phoenix rolled his eyes in annoyance. Twilight Sparkle smiled, said happily while pointed at Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Okay, okay, let's settle down. If you want to thank anypony, thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for so generously sharing this time."

Sweetie Belle smiled, said proudly, "It was nothing, really. We just felt it was the right thing to do."

Diamond Tiara huffed in unimpressed, commented: "Hmph! What a laugh."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, approaching to both Snips and Snails, "Let's begin over here. And what would you like to learn, little ones?"

Snips smiled, "We want to learn how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader!"

Twilight Sparkle giggled gently, "And why do you want to become a Cutie Mark Crusader so badly, hm?"

Snails smiled, explained, "So we could get all my classmates to do us favors and stuff because we're friends with a famous princess!"

Twilight gasped, in hearing of what Snips and Snails had said. She was in surprised, yet shocked and concerned. Azure Phoenix heard of it as well, shown his anger and disappointed look. Their position have been used by Cutie Mark Crusaders. Both Princess and Emperor turned and looked at the young colts and fillies.

Both the Emperor and Princess approached to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who became both scared and worried.

Sweetie Belle gulped, "Oh, boy."

"What is the meaning of this?" Azure Phoenix demanded angrily yet softly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head. She asked in upset yet gently, "Is this true?"

Feeling pressured, feared, scared and worried, Cutie Mark Crusaders shivered in fear and concern upon looking at both the Emperor and Princess.

"Princess! This is not what you think!" Twist explained frantically.

"It's true! We didn't mean for this!" Dinky Doo yelped in fear.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "We wanted our time together just as a way to be with you and learn new things. Really and truly!"

Feeling sad, guilty and feared, Nyx sobbed softly in front of her own mother, "Please, mom, you know we're not lying. Believe us."

Heard how the Cutie Mark Crusaders said and behave, Twilight Sparkle knew they were hiding something from her. She can tell by looking at her daughter's unhappy and worried look. To get them to tell the truth, she knew one trick to make them.

"Prove it," said Twilight, firmly and calmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock an scared of what she had said. She explained, "If it's true, then I'm sure you've all been practicing your skills over the past week. Show me how much better you got. If you do that, I'm sure Lord Azure will approve of that too."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked very worry and scared. They had realized of what they had or had not done: they haven't practice their works over a week, because they had spent too much time in using their celebrities to get their classmates' attention.

Ronald turned to both of his father and grandfather. He showed his concern and feared look, explained frantically, "Father. Grandfather. We're not lying. Honest. I've seen their strengths and abilities. They are great!"

Like Twilight Sparkle, Azure Phoenix wasn't convinced. He decided to use the same tactic. He said, "If you are right, then prove it to me."

Know what his father's on to, Strikespell knew his son's lying. He nodded his head and said, "Show us why you are the grandson of Azure Phoenix, and son of mine. Starting to show us what you had learn from them. I hope you won't bring disappointment to us."

Ronald gulped in concern. Pipsqueak turned to Ronald, and said, "This is very bad."

Apple Bloom gulped, "Uh, well, uh... we... can't."

Scootaloo nodded her head in concern, "We kinda rushed over and forgot to bring our stuff."

"Hm, I see," said Twilight in disappointment and upset. She thought she could trust her daughter and friends to tell the truth than lying. Twilight Sparkle turned away from Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Feeling both pressured and feared of what happen, Nyx groaned in defeat. She shouted out, "No, wait!"

Twilight Sparkle stopped, turned to Nyx and her friends.

Nyx came to the front, making an announcement, "Hey, everypony, you're in luck! You came to learn, but instead you're getting dinner and a show! Get ready, 'cause we, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, are about to lay on you the amazing skills we learned in Twilight Time!"

Intrigued by Nyx's announcement, the foals chatted happily and excitedly. They listened to what she had said. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked surprise, looked at each other before turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders. They thought that they would be in big trouble.

Nyx turned to her friends, nodded her head. Her friends went in different ways to handle their talents and abilities to deal with.

Twist brought the books in front of her. Dinky Doo stood in front of them. Pipsqueak headed outside of Golden Oak Library, he started to dig on the ground.

"Twist will be demonstrating her knowledge of who or what history Equestria had or not. Pipsqueak will be going out to find the special item from outside. Dinky will summoned the dragon," Nyx continued before she giggled uneasily, "Unfortunately, since we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts, she'll take apart and put back together one of the scooters from outside. Apple Bloom doesn't have her apple seed with her, so she'll just grab an apple from the kitchen. And Sweetie Belle will begin by using her magic to lift this broom! And for me, I will put gravity spell on this tree."

Scootaloo brought the greenish scooter, taking them out a parts. Apple Bloom brought her apple, along with her equipments. Sweetie Bell placed the broom in front of her. Nyx smiled.

Hearing of what Nyx had said, Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock. She didn't expect her daughter to do such a difficult task at her young age. Azure Phoenix smiled in intrigue and impress. Both the Princess and Emperor watched on how the Cutie Mark Crusaders handled the situation.

Scootaloo put one parts and another in building the form of scooter. Apple Bloom mixed the potions one-by-one. Dinky Doo sighed, focusing her energy to summoned a dragon. Twist read the books as quickly as she can. Pipsqueak quickly dug deep of the ground, in seeking of the items. Sweetie Belle focused on the broom, her horn sparkled a bit and slowly glowed in green. The broom glowed in green. Nyx sighed, her horn glowed in navy. The whole tree glowed in navy, shaken hard.

Twist closed the book and faced to the front, explained, "Einstein is the founder and the one who discovered the power of gravitational because of his encountered on the apple. Newton is the one who discovered the space and astronomy because of the sky he had encountered and saw from the very night last century ago."

"Dragon! I summoned you!" Dinky ordered while struggled, her horn glowed in purplish aura yet weakened quickly.

Pipsqueak entered the library, brought the dirt of strange wooden statue. "Look what I had found? It's the mystic wood statue!"

Scootaloo drove her scooter out in front of Twilight Sparkle and the classmates, exclaimed, "Ta-da!"

Apple Bloom gulped in concern, held the pinkish chemical of a flask. She poured on the apple, said, "Become a tree!"

Waving the broom in levitated up, Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "Rise!"

"Lift! Gravity Moon Drive!" Nyx exclaimed loudly as her horn glowed in navy.

The Golden Oak Library lifted up slowly like pulling the roots out. Nyx groaned, struggled very hard in trying to levitated the tree hard and harder. For the moment, she gave the last breathe out. Feeling tiredness and exhaustion, her horn's glowing dispersed. She gulped in concern. The Golden Oak Library fell to the ground, causing everyone in the library, jumped up and fell to the ground hard. They screamed in shock and scared.

The vibration of the Golden Oak Library shaken Sweetie Belle's focus on lifting the broom up. Dropping it down, and her horn that glowed in green dispersed.

Scootaloo jumped up as well as the scooter. It shaken and fell its parts out. Scootaloo and her scooter fell to the ground hard.

Dinky Doo yelped, blasted her magic in front of her.

**_Pop!_**

The dark purple smoke puffed in front of her. It dispersed, revealing... SNAKE!

Twilight Sparkle yelped in fear, "Snake?! SNAKE! Get away from me!"

Twilight screamed in fear, quickly ran away from the snake. Azure Phoenix approached and blasted his navy magic at the snake.

**_Pop!_**

The snake disappeared.

Twilight sighed of relief and concern. She looked up and saw Azure Phoenix, who showed his unamused look at her. She giggled uneasily. Azure Phoenix turned to Twist who shivered her body in both fear and concern, answered, "Einstein is the one who discovered the astronomy while Newton discovered the gravity. You overlook the books."

Twist gulped in concern, realizing and noticing that she had overlook the books in wrong direction.

Pipsqueak wiped the dirt off from the statue he found from the outside. Pipsqueak gasped, he saw what he did not expected of what he thought of: a puppet. The apple that Apple Bloom poured on enlarged, and larger then before. The apple continued to grow bigger and bigger than before. Everyone in the room looked concern and worry as they gasped in front of the growing big apple.

Feeling big pressure within, the apple's skin cracked on top, followed by the middle and then by the bottom.

**_BOOM!_**

It cracked into piece and exploded the juices out from within, in front of everyone, as well as breaking the glasses into pieces. Seeing everyone covered by the apple's pieces and juices, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked very worry and concern. They had blown their chances big time.

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, "That didn't turn out quite how I had hoped."

Nyx giggled uneasily as she explained, "It looks like we had overestimate our abilities. Gee... How did it happen?"

Feeling guilty, scared, feared and worried, Cutie Mark Crusaders gave up on lying and tricking as they know that they had not been practicing their skills over the week due to their interest on becoming the famous.

Twilight Sparkle sighed in upset, "Looks like Twilight Time is over."

"Not only that, your students... had disappointed not only you, but me as well." agreed Azure Phoenix, in disappointed yet gently. Twilight gulped in concern, looking at the Emperor. "I would have expected more of this. And especially my grandson. I'm very and truly disappointed."

Twilight gave both worry and concern look as she feared of what Azure Phoenix will do next if there is a failure.

_To be Continued..._


	5. True Mentor

**Chapter 5: True Mentor**

Diamond Tiara smirked evilly, commented at Cutie Mark Crusaders, "And look who's not the princess's entourage anymore."

Silver Spoon smiled evilly.

The Foals commented, "Oooh!"

Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders looked down in shame and upset. Diamond Tiara's right. They blow it up big time. They maybe Twilight Sparkle's students, but they didn't practice much to improve their skills and getting into a trouble.

Silver Spoon smirked, "Guess they didn't come here to learn after all."

Twilight Sparkle glared at both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, sighed in both disappointment and upset, answered sternly "Well, neither did any of you."

Foals gasped before they looked down in both upset and disappointment, "Awww..."

"WHAT?!" Diamond Tiara said angrily, "You can't do that to me?! Don't you know who I am, your highness? Besides, the blank flanks failed your test?! Why me?! Why us?!"

"It's simple," explained Twilight, gently yet sternly, "You maybe Filthy Rich's daughter, but it doesn't mean I had forgotten of what you had done to Cutie Mark Crusaders, and mostly my daughter. As far as I know of you, none of you had interest in learning. I maybe the Princess, but I will never abuse my popularity for anything. I want to help them in developing their skills."

"But they fail you. Few times! And this is Major Big Time!" Silver Spoon defied.

Cutie Mark Crusaders remained looking down in shame.

"Maybe..." said Twilight, admitting of what the princess had seen. She continued firmly, "Failure is the first step in becoming a success. It's not matter of how many times you fail, but how much you understand and develop of your own skills. This is something that you two preferred not to. You two are just lazy and irresponsible fillies."

Diamond Tiara groaned, "You're gonna be sorry. Maxin!"

**_BANG!_**

The door from Twilight's entrance burst out loud. The foals turned and saw Diamond Tiara's bodyguard and butler, Maxin Talos approached to his mistress. They gasped in shock and fear.

"Yes, Miss Tiara?" Maxin asked.

"Can you take care of the princess?" Diamond Tiara ordered.

Maxin nodded his head. He approached to Princess Twilight Sparkle while clenched his hoof tight, ready to give the punches on her. Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock and scared, seeing their very friend and mentor was about to get pounded by their bully's butler.

Maxin's muscular size did not scare Twilight Sparkle. Her horn glowed in bright lavender, preparing to attack. Azure Phoenix came in between her and Maxin Talos. He shown his serious, cruel and firm look, staring at Maxin Talos. Twilight Sparkle was in shocked, yet concern for his safety. She knew he won't be pleased once he had dealt with his opponent.

"Get out of my way, fool!" Maxin demanded.

"So, tell me, Maxin," asked Azure, firmly, "You do not care of whom you challenge and fight, as long you complete your mission. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps, I would like you to challenge me, fool," taunted Azure Phoenix with his smirked, "Unless you are too smart to do it."

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock.

Diamond Tiara groaned angrily, "Just do it!"

Maxin groaned in anger. He nodded his head. He raised his hoof up. He thrust his hoof right at Azure Phoenix's face. It never happened. His grip was grabbed by someone, hard and strong. Maxin groaned painfully as he struggled to move his hoof and pushing his very hard. He groaned in anger. He turned and saw Bullhound, who held his hoof very tight and strong. Bullhound gave Maxin his angry eyes.

"Get out of my way, fat pony!" Maxin demanded angrily.

"You can call me fat all you want. But I had made a vow to my old friend," groaned Bullhound, in anger, "No one... hurts... my lord... And gets away with it."

Hearing of Bullhound's threatens, Maxin gulped in concern. He had made Azure Phoenix's general angry.

"**_Bullhound Mega Punch!_**" Bullhound cried out in anger.

Bullhound punched Maxin hard aside.

His body filled with both rage and anger, Bullhound roared in anger. He charged right at Maxin. He gave Maxin a punch up high up. Diamond Tiara's bodyguard shaken in fear and scared on midair, before he fell to the ground. He gave his enemy up again, and this time, Maxin hit the rooftop hard. He gave another punch to Maxin hard. Maxin screamed in fear and pain, breaking Twilight's rooftop a hole. Maxin continued screaming, before he fell towards Bullhound.

Bullhound smirked. He jumped up high before Maxin. He gave Maxin a big slap. Maxin strike towards the ground hard, outside of Twilight's Golden Oak Library/

**_BOOM!_**

The large hole placed on the ground. Maxin Talos laid on the ground.

"Ouch..." Maxin moaned in pain.

Bullhound landed on the ground gently. Everyone but Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Soldiers had their eyes in wide open, as well as their mouths, in shock and surprise. Bullhound beaten and defeated Maxin Talos.

Bullhound turned to both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Seeing how strong and powerful the fat Earth Pony is, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gulped in concern, going back slowly while staring at the monster.

Bullhound gave both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon a glare, making them shivered in fear and scare. He said sternly yet gently. "Now you two. You'd better stop bullying my lord's grandson and Princess's students. If you don't stop... mark my word, I will break your house down."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon yelped in fear and nodded their heads, "Understand!"

"Good," Azure Phoenix commented, turning away from them, "I want every one of you to leave and think about the consequence carefully."

All the foals nodded their heads. All of them headed out in both upset and disappointed.

As soon as all the foals left, Azure Phoenix turned to Twilight Sparkle, with his disappointment look.

"As for you..." said Azure Phoenix, sternly and firmly. Twilight looked at him, with both scared and concern. He continued, "I was expecting more from you. And so far... I had seen nothing but failure. Lies. Deception. Empty words. And you know the penalty very well. And you know me too well."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Yes, my lord. I know what you like, and what you hate. You truly admire talented and loyal officers and students, but what you hate the most is betrayal and deceptive officers. I guess I'm one of them. I fail to meet your expectation. Therefore, I await for my execution."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and fear. Azure Phoenix nodded his head, taking his Phoenix Flame Sword out from his sheath. He approached to Twilight Sparkle. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and worry. Twilight Sparkle was about to get executed, all because of them! They knew what they need to do.

Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly came in between Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in concern. Azure Phoenix turned to her. She explained, "Please, Lord Azure. Don't blame Twilight. We are the ones who made a huge mistake. We're really sorry."

"Yeah," Twist nodded her head in concern, "It was us. We slack our practice off because of wanting to become a fame."

"I guess that is too much," said Pipsqueak, in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, said in sadness, "But we really and truly did enjoy learning new skills with her."

"Please, sir," pleaded Dinky, "Blame us, not her."

Scootaloo sighed in upset, rearranging and putting the parts together to form the scooter, "Guess we'll have to just keep on doing it without her now since we blow it big time."

Nyx turned to Azure Phoenix, with her pouty and upset looked and had her tears came out. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for all the mess we had done. We deserve to be punished. Starting withdrawing ourselves from being students of Twilight Sparkle. But before you could proceed anything, we would like to say something to her first."

Hearing of what and how much Cutie Mark Crusaders said in their hearts, Twilight Sparkle was touched in shock and concern, yet loved by them. They truly wanted to learn from her. They turned to her, giving the gifts to her.

Scootaloo passed her scooter to Twilight, said, "Thanks Twilight."

Dinky's horn glowed in purple, summoned a butterfly, with sound of **_'puff'_**.The butterfly appeared on her hoof. She gave it to Princess Twilight Sparkle by her horn, said, "Thank you so much, Twilight."

Twist wrote the small paper. She bite it as in grabbing and passed it to Twilight Sparkle. The princess levitated it and read the note: 'The very first heroine who fought against the greatest villains across the Equestria: Princess Twilight Sparkle'.

"Thank you," Twist unhappily, said.

Pipsqueak came in from the outside after finding of what he's looking for, he gave took the golden scepter that has sparkling star like Twilight's Cutie Mark to Twilight. She levitated it up.

"Thank you..." said Pipsqueak in upset.

Apple Bloom mixed the potion together into the form of purple liquid. She poured it on the plant pot, caused the small explosion. She held it in front of Twilight Sparkle. The plant emerged from the pot's soil. It grew up and formed the purple flower. The plant looked down like very sad.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Thanks..."

The small purple flower glowed in green aura. Sweetie Belle came to the scene, her horn glowed in green. She levitated it right on Twilight's right ear.

Sweetie Belle gave the pout eye at Twilight Sparkle as she said, "Thanks..."

Nyx approached to Twilight Sparkle. Feeling emotional guilty, upset and disappointed, she cried and sobbed in sadness. She hugged her mother tight, her horn glowed in navy. Both of them, as well as the objects that the princess had received from Cutie Mark Crusaders, glowed in navy as if they had been levitated like in space. Twilight gasped in surprise and shock, looking at Nyx, who was still crying.

"Thank you, mommy," sniffed and said Nyx, at the same time, "And I'm sorry."

Nyx levitated both her and her mother down. She and her friends approached to Azure Phoenix, leaving Twilight Sparkle to be concern and worry, as she watched her students go to him.

Ronald gulped in concern upon looking at Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders facing and looking at Azure Phoenix.

Nyx sighed in upset, looked up and said, "We are ready, my lord."

Azure Phoenix looked surprise and shock, asked, "Tell me, Nyx? Why do you insist of accepting punishment? Mostly, the blame belong to teacher, not the students. As the mentor and teacher, it is their duty to help, teach and guide the students on the right path. Yet, you seven chose to take Twilight's punishment?"

"Yes," said Nyx, "Not because of her being mentor, but she is my mother. As her daughter, I had failed to meet my mother's expectation."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom nodded her head, "She's like a sister to me. And... I fail her."

"Twilight's was a Unicorn once. I don't know who else can teach magic when Rarity's not around," explained Sweetie Belle.

"I maybe a bit lazy," admitted Scootaloo, "But I'm willing to give a best shot."

"Twilight's the reason of why I join Cutie Mark Crusaders in the first place," said Dinky in unpleasant and upset

Twist nodded her head, "Mine is to repay everything to Nyx for helping me so much as a friend. And the reason of why I became Cutie Mark Crusader"

"Me too," said Pipsqueak, "I... I was hoping that I made good difference between us. But I blew the chance."

"We are ready," said Cutie Mark Crusaders together at one time.

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, placed his Phoenix Flame Sword in front of Cutie Mark Crusaders. Strikespell, Musa, Snaptrap, Axen and Bullhound looked away. They refused to see the children to get killed.

Feeling tension and pressured, tears come off from Ronald's eyes. He cried and sobbed in shame and upset.

"STOP! Grandfather! STOP!" Ronald cried, galloped towards his grandfather. "Please don't do it! The one who made the mess is me. I want the world like me because I'm the grandson of Lord Azure Phoenix. I want the world respect me. But... but I finally understand... If you want the world to respect, you had to earn it. I finally understand of how you and father achieve that. If you want someone to punish... it's me. I'm the selfish and spoil brat! Please, leave my friends alone."

Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and surprise. Ronald actually felt sorry for everything he did. There is more to him than meets the eye.

Twilight Sparkle thought of the moment. She knew there were times that Cutie Mark Crusaders had cause some troubles, but at the very end, they learned their lesson. But today, hearing of what they had said, made her understand their true feelings. She nodded her head. She looked up, showing her firm and serious look.

Before Azure Phoenix could speak, Twilight Sparkle interrupted, "Stop! I won't let you harm my students and my friends!"

Everyone in the library, gasped in shock yet surprise. Twilight Sparkle is wiling to defend and protect Cutie Mark Crusaders, despite the troubles and problems they had caused. Intrigued by Twilight's words, Azure Phoenix smirked in interest.

Azure Phoenix asked, "Really? After what they had done in past, you still considered them as your friends?They betray you for further use of your fame and popularity to fulfill their ambition, yet you chose not to punish them."

"Yes." said Twilight firmly, "While I'm not happy of what they did, but I would never punish them harshly, unless they had good reason. Cutie Mark Crusaders were truly wanted to learn and develop their skills from me. Not because I'm their Princess or Mentor, but their friends. And so, I shall treated one. Even if they failed or been misguided, I would give them a second chance."

Everyone looked surprise and shock in hearing of what Twilight Sparkle had said. She's willingly to protect Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at Azure Phoenix, continued, "If you ever think of killing my daughter, my friends and your grandson, you had one angry Alicorn to deal with, Lord Azure! I don't need you to train me to overcome Seed of Darkness. You can forget about putting Mystic Learning Center here if you think I'm unworthy princess. But taking over my home, or wage a war against Princess Celestia, I will defeat you down!"

Absorbing of what Twilight Sparkle had said, Azure Phoenix smiled and chuckled in amusement and joy out loud, causing most of the ponies to look confuse and surprise.

"So... You are willing to stop and defeat me, just to protect your 'friends' and even my grandson?" Azure Phoenix asked in amusement, before he chuckled again, "Oh, Twilight Sparkle, ever since you became the student of Princess Celestia, you had intrigue me more than ever. I am... mostly impressed. Perhaps... I was wrong about Celestia. I... was wrong to wronged her ruling ways. But I was right one thing... leaving you to be her student."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "You were actually taking me as your student?"

"Formerly, yes, my dear," admitted Azure Phoenix, "But now... It is time. You are ready."

Twilight gulped in concern, "You mean -?"

"Mommy?" Nyx asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix closed his eyes for the moment. He then opened them, revealing white light. It blinded Twilight Sparkle's vision. Everything became white.

* * *

_Unknown_

_Twilight shook her head gently, looking around and found herself in darkness again. Twilight breathed in and then out, knowing what she had to do._

_Twilight turned and encountered King Sombra who smirked evilly._

_"Sombra..." said Twilight, firmly._

_"Hmm... you seem different than before," King Sombra said, "I wonder why?"_

_"I had a friend. A powerful friend, who knows the true power of Dark Magic while you know how to corrupt it for your selfish gain."_

_"Hmph. We'll see about that. If you fail to defeat me again, mark my word, I won't be just only haunt you in nightmares, but also your family's and friends' as well. You... will become like me... You are destined to be with me..."_

_"Never!"_

_Twilight Sparkle took her sword out. She charged right at King Sombra, who took his sword out. Both the Princess and the King had their swords clashed hard. For the moment later, they both departed and continued swinging swords hard and quick._

_Twilight Sparkle swung her sword over King Sombra's head. He dodged down and thrust his sword against her head, but she moved to her left. She quickly swung her sword against his sword up hard. Both Twilight and King Sombra swung their swords against each other hard and quick for few rounds._

_Twilight and King Sombra departed from the sword fighting, quickly headed back to their eyes glowed in dark green with purple mist appeared while hers remained white with her purple eyes, and lavender mist appeared. Their horns glowed in black._

_"Darkness Rage Blast!" King Sombra yelled._

_"Dark Twilight Blast!" Twilight Sparkle cried._

_Both King Sombra and Twilight Sparkle fired their powerful Dark Magic Beam. Both Dark Magic clashed at each other as either side tried to gain the upper hoof, yet so far none of them. They both struggled to get over and win the battle._

_King Sombra chuckled, "If I didn't know better, Azure Phoenix must have help you to become a good user of Dark Magic. Pity that is not enough to save you."_

_Twilight Sparkle groaned, "At least, I can stop you from harming my friends and family!"_

_"Even so... I will make sure that you will fail in vain." said King Sombra, proudly, "When that happen... I will come after them. And kill them. I'll tell them that Twilight will never come home... She belonged to me..."_

_Twilight gasped. She gritted her teeth hard in both anger and hate. She refused to let the monster to take what she had throughout her life._

_"You really want my anger and hate! You can have them both!" Twilight shouted in anger yet calmly and firmly. King Sombra smirked. "But not the way you had expected. Channeling my fear, my anger, and my hatred as a little weapon: Dark Magic of Love!"_

_Twilight's horn transformed into black and lavender mixed. It glowed brighter. She fired her Dark Magic of Love powerful and harder. It pierced and pressed King Sombra's Darkness Rage Blast back._

_Shocking and scared in seeing his power being overwhelmed by Twilight Sparkle who had great fear of overcoming him, King Sombra gasped in fear, "No! No! No! No! Nooooooooooo!"_

_Twilight's Dark Magic of Love pushed the Dark Magic back and stroke right at King Sombra. He shouted in pain as his body slowly had cracks and revealing the blue white light out. They blasted out from his body. He continued yelling in pain. His body exploded into pieces. Scattered across the world of darkness._

_"Impossible... the Dark Magic that you had made contact with Dark Mystic Magic from Discord's plants and my Seed of Darkness..." said King Sombra, eerily yet feared and concerned, "They... they were not supposed to be destroyed... How..."_

_Twilight smiled proudly, "Maybe you were wrong to think, Sombra. You and I are different. Though I must admit it one thing, you and I had common for seeking knowledge. But Azure Phoenix and I had great common: protecting the world. Never abuse the power for our gain. You lost..."_

_The small and tiny little light blinked from the ground. Twilight looked down. It glowed and glared at her, with pure light. The pure light continued to spread, the world turned into white. She looked around. The little lighting star appeared in front of Twilight Sparkle, causing her to gasp._

_Feeling concern and worry, Twilight shook her head and asked, "Who... who are you?"_

_"You had done well, Twilight Sparkle," The calm and firm voice spoke. Twilight gasped in shock and surprise as the voice continued, "For taming such evil I could not. Time will tell. We might meet again. But if you see me, you might know me more better then what you had saw before. Now, Princess go... Your family awaits you..."_

_The sparkling star glowed and glared brightly like a star in front of Twilight Sparkle, causing her to be blinded by the light._

* * *

In the world of living and Equestria, Twilight Sparkle panted in both tired and exhausted. She slowly got up and saw her friends who looked both worry and scared, like they seen the ghost.

Feeling concern and worry upon looking her friends, Twilight asked, "Is everything alright?"

"TWILIGHT!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cried happily with their tears out of joy and happiness.

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged Twilight Sparkle. They laughed and giggled together happily. Azure Phoenix approached to them.

"Is it over?" Twilight asked in worry,

Azure Phoenix smiled proudly, levitated the small black orb in front of Twilight Sparkle, "The Seed of Darkness will never bother you again. You are safe. My training had paid off well."

Feeling her heart warm and proud, Twilight smiled happily, "And it's all thanks to you."

Azure Phoenix smiled in both proud and joy. He then noticed Nyx and her friends' looks which given in upset and unhappy. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. She turned to him. She pointed at her students. Twilight noticed it as well.

"Nyx? Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked in concern.

Nyx sighed in upset, "If only I had listened to Jade... none of this could have had happen. She's right. But now... Jade's gone."

"I wouldn't say of that yet," Spoke the familiar voice. Everyone turned and saw Schemetrick came downstairs, along with Mystic's Cutie Mark Crusaders. Everyone but Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Soldiers gasped in surprise. "In fact... the plan goes well."

"JADE! SHUI! RYAN! KASAI! TEXAS!" Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders and Ronald cried.

Ronald and Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders charged in. They jumped and hugged their Mystic Pony friends tight in joy and happily. Never felt proud, joy and happiness so much in their hearts, Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged each other together as they reunited together.

Nyx sniffed happily, "Jade! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to -!"

"Hey, it's cool," Jade happily, explained, "I'm glad you understand of why we don't want you to abuse your fame so much. I'm just glad that you and our friends had learned their lessons well."

"Me too," Ronald smiled, happily, "I promise to you that I would never abuse my family's fame ever again because we are friends. We stick together. Friends are more important than fame."

Nyx smiled, "Good lesson, Ronald."

"Indeed," Jade smiled happily.

Both group of Cutie Mark Crusaders continued hugging while chatting happily.

Never felt happy and joy so much in seeing her students reunited and be together with their former friends, Twilight smiled proudly. She glad that everything has returned to the way it was. She turned to Azure Phoenix and his Mystic Ponies who smiled as well.

"I had the feeling you had something to do with this." Twilight said gently.

Schemetrick nodded his head, explained, "Indeed, we had suspicious of your students' behavior for being odd and strange lately ever since they brought 'guests' to your home for 'observing' and 'learning'."

"We suspect Ronald is behind of the mess," explained Snaptrap, "So we set the tests on them. Our little friends helped us as well. So, we gave them instruction of how the plan goes. If they can get Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders and Ronald from abusing the fame so much, then we consider to push the past aside."

Schemetrick chuckled and smiled, "But it didn't work. Throughout a week, our suspicious is confirm. So, we asked little Mystic friends to leave Equestria Ponies alone to solve the problem, and as well as admitting their mistakes. Both Cutie Mark Crusaders and their classmates fell into our traps."

"Traps?" Twilight asked surprisingly, "Don't you mean 'lessons'?"

Strikespell chuckled, "Yes. But at least, our son learned his lesson. A lesson that he never forget: never abuse his family's popularity for his use, unless it is necessary for something important."

Musa smiled, "Now he had friends at last."

"Indeed," said Twilight, happily, "Everything is fine in the end. Now, Ronald is the official member and friend of Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "At least, it is over."

The grunting and groaning sound heard in everypony's ears. They turned and gasped in surprise. Spike carried the plate of large numbers of cheesy nachos. Struggling, tiring and groaning, he place the plate down. He whistled and sighed in relief. He turned and looked around, hope the nachos is enough for everyone.

Spike gasped in shock, noticed that there is no one but few ponies in Twilight's home. He groaned in anger, "Aw, come on!"

Twilight giggled, "Oh Spike."

"Now what am I gonna do with them?" Spike complained.

Strikespell smirked, turned to both Bullhound and Axen, who looked very hungry and tired. "Generals. Lunch is served,"

Bullhound gasped, turned and saw the large cheesy nachos. Feeling his heart beating, Bullhound cried, "NACHOS!"

Axen gasped, "Oh no, you don't! Not gonna let you eat them again!"

Spike yelped in fear. Both Bullhound and Axen jumped and landed on the nachos as they both quickly ate them all as fast as they can, feeling hungry, tired and exhausted for food.

Spike chuckled, "Well, that takes care of it."

Everyone chuckled and giggled together happily.

* * *

Sweetie Belle narrated, bite the pencil and wrote on the journal: **_"I guess Twilight must not be so super-upset anymore, and so as Azure Phoenix, 'cause she's letting us do a diary entry like our sisters do. Boy, did we get our priorities messed up. We started acting special because we were friends with someone special. We almost forgot the real reason she's special - because she's our friend. But she forgave us, and, like magic, things are good as new! That's the kind of magic I really want to get good at, now that I'm getting so good at the other kind."_**

Twilight Sparkle, watched the event,instructed her students of how they handle their situation. Apple Bloom poured the pink liquid on the plant pot. With the sound of puff, the plant emerged out from the pot as it formed the long blue vine and creating the most beautiful flower that consists of purple, cyans and crimsons petals. Scootaloo pedaled gently on her repaired and fixed unicycle.

Dinky blasted her purple magic, summoning the falcon in front of her. The falcon flew around before landing on Strikespell's left hoof. He gave the falcon to his son, who smiled happily. Ronald gave the crackers to the falcon. It bite and chewed it happily. He and Musa smiled happily.

Twist answered the questions on the paper before passing it to both Schemetrick and Snaptrap. Two advisors checked on the paper thoroughly carefully. They smiled at Twist who smiled and bounced happily.

Pipsqueak presented the crimson diamond in front of Azure Phoenix and Axen. They smiled happily at it. Nyx used her Moon Gravity Drive on Jade, Shui, Ryan, Kasai and Texas who walked on midair like walking on the space. Sweetie Belle smiled, her horn glowed in green. She levitated the broom up and make it move around her. Bullhound clapped his hooves happily, watching the broom flew around.

Twilight Sparkle smiled happily, "Wow, all of you have made so much progress! I'm really proud of you."

Azure Phoenix approached to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, smiled to them. He made announcement, "Twilight Sparkle, for performing great teaching skills on you students as well as standing up against me to protect your home, your friends, your family and your students from harming; but utmost important of all, you defeated King Sombra's Seed of Darkness; I, hereby decree that Mystic Learning Center will be build and open... at Ponyville."

Everyone gasped and smiled at the same time. They cheered out happily, feeling proud, happy and joy that they had finally won Azure Phoenix's judgment.

"While my time of judging is over," Azure Phoenix smiled, "But... the training with Twilight Sparkle had begun. I hope you lived up to my high expectation."

Twilight smiled, "I assure you, my lord. I will. And of course, I'll make you that both Equestria and Mystic Ponies live and learn together about 'friendship'."

"Yes. I know. But I had something special for you."

Azure Phoenix placed his horn on top of Twilight's horn, creating the blue sparkle on them. Her body glowed in blue, mixed with lavender together before it dispersed into white and disappeared. Everyone gasped in seeing of what Azure Phoenix had done.

"What was that?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Azure Phoenix smiled, nuzzled on Twilight's head, "A gift. Gift of My Light to protect you and guide you on the path of right, and never astray yourself from what you had done for greater good. When revenge comes, promise me, not to abuse the power."

"I promise," Twilight nodded her head.

"Better Pinkie Promise." Azure Phoenix said before giving awkward look, "Never thought I had actually said it."

Twilight giggled. She made her Pinkie Promise moves, "Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick the cupcake in my eye. I, Pinkie Promise."

"Good enough," Azure Phoenix smiled, "I believe a lunch to suit us. Hayburgers? My treat."

Everyone cheered happily of what Azure Phoenix had said.

Sweetie Belle smiled as she had thoughts, 'We're just glad Twilight Time is back to normal. Best Twilight Time ever...'

End of the story...

Casts:

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Shui

Daveigh Chase: Nyx

Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom

Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle

Madeline Peters: Scootaloo

Cathy Cavidini: Dinky Doo

Graham Verchere: Pipsqueak

Alexandra Carter: Twist

Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix

Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara

Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon

Cathy Waseluck: Spike, Classmate Pony 2

Stacie Chan: Jade Adventure

Tom Kenny: Ryan

Greg DeLisle: Kasai

Jeff Bennett: Texas

Dee Bradley Baker: Ronald, Featherweight

Jim Miller: King Sombra, Mysterious Voice

Special Voice Features:

Jason Marsden: Ben Mare

Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia

Chris Sanders: Phobos

Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Seedling, Classmate Pony 3

Lee Tocker: Snips

Richard Ian Cox: Snails

James Hong: Master James

Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick

Troy Baker: Troy the Cautious

Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike

S. Scott Bullock: Clawdestroyer

David Faustino: Blazefist

P.J. Byren: Laxtinct

Spike Spencer: Notepoem

Natalie Portman: Hope Light

Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger

Doug Ertholtz: Strikespell

Wendee Lee: Musa

Doug Stone: Bullhound

Travis Willingham: Axen

Vic Mignogna: Snaptrap

Jim Cummings: Maxin Talos

**Author's Note:**

1. The battle between Twilight Sparkle and King Sombra is inspired by Riku's Final Fight against Dream Eater's Ventus's Armor from Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance.


End file.
